


'Elizabeth'

by NiaMarmosha



Category: South Park
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Background Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Gen, Humor, Mermaids, Minor Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Pirates, Swearing, а ещё чисто пацанская туса, тут правда много матов и всё такое
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaMarmosha/pseuds/NiaMarmosha
Summary: Поездка в парк аттракционов должна была стать неплохим вариантом для проведения выходного дня, однако события не всегда идут тем путём, каким хочется.Порой всё идёт максимально непредсказуемо, и вместо того, чтобы лениво пройтись по дому ужасов, парням предстояло увлекательное путешествие на корабле.





	1. Комната страха

Дом Ужасов  
Тёмная комната с высоким потолком. Прогнившие деревянные стены, отдающие зловоньем, в котором чётко чувствовался запах крови. Обшарпанный стол, на котором виднелись следы жутких инструментов, что на нём покоились месяцами. Множество верёвок, хаотично разбросанных по всему помещению. Водоросли, растущие прямо из углов.  
И люди.  
Их было пятеро.  
Двое, крепко привязанные к железному столбу и тщетно пытающиеся выбраться.  
Один в клетке, с жалостью смотрящий на остальных.  
Рядом с ним в стене торчал тяжёлый брусок, насквозь пробивший ещё одного.  
И парень с рыжей копной волос, стоящий посреди комнаты с мясницким топориком в руке.  
– Эта полная хуйня! – Кайл раздражённо кинул орудие в сторону стола, где оно крепко вонзилось в деревянную поверхность.  
Стэн поёжился и в очередной раз попытался сделать крайне неубедительную попытку выскользнуть из тугих верёвок, больше похожих на канат. Получилось лишь ещё сильнее натереть предплечья и ткнуть вбок связанного с ним Картмана.  
– Да хорош! Ты задолбал уже, угомонись! Наш мясник даже пытался рубить это говно, и как видишь, не проканало, – раздражённо просипел Эрик, в ответ пихая Марша локтем, что, к его огорчению, выходило слабо.  
– Я хоть что-то пытаюсь сделать! Или тебе так не терпится быть приготовленным на углях? – Стэн уже намеренно пихнул друга в бок.  
\- Ай, да как у тебя это получается? – Картман озадаченно пробурчал себе под нос, после уже громко спрашивая. – С чего ты взял, что они жрать нас собрались?  
Вместо Стэна, который уже открыл рот и вобрал воздуха, ответил Кайл, нервно осматривая помещение. У них оставались считанные минуты, прежде чем русалки вернутся.  
\- А зачем они по-твоему ещё оставили нас в живых, а вас к тому же привязали к этому столбу, похожему на вертел? По приколу? – парень саркастично хмыкнул. – И кончайте уже препираться и думайте, что нам делать! – он раздражённо вздохнул и поднял голову. – Баттерс, тебе сверху должно быть виднее! Можешь что-нибудь сделать?  
– Эм, я могу сыграть на гармошке?  
– Ты чё, её всегда с собою таскаешь? – удивлённо воскликнул Марш, не прекращая бой локтями с Эриком, несмотря на замечание мамочки-Брофловски.  
– Ну, держу на случай заточения, чтобы было не так скучно, – Стотч неуверенно пожал плечами, достал из карманов куртки гармошку и сыграл короткую мелодию.  
– В общем, всегда.  
Молчавший всё это время Кенни шмыгнул, опёрся локтем о балку, пробившую ему живот, и подпёр рукой лицо.  
– Кенни? Как ты там ещё не сдох!? – отвлёкшись от занимательного соревнования по локтевой борьбе, Эрик удивлённо поднял голову и тут же опустил, возмущённо вскрикнув. – Ай, блять, всё-всё, победил, отвали!  
– Самому интересно. Впервые так не рад остаться в живых, – Кенни постучал по балке и чуть зашипел от невольного движения телом, что принесло крайне неприятные ощущения.  
Мелодию, что наигрывал Баттерс, остановилась.  
– Тебе больно? – с сочувствием спросил парень.  
– Ещё как, – Кенни сморщил лоб и судорожно выдохнул сквозь зубы. – Честно скажу, что бывало и хуже, но всё равно хуёво пиздец как.  
Он резко замолчал, когда рука Баттерса мягко легла ему на голову и его пальцы начали проводить по волосам:  
– У Кенни не боли, у собачки не боли, у кошечки не боли, а у русалок ещё как боли.  
– Буууу! Пацаны, вы нашли время излучать гейскую ауру, – несмотря на сказанное, на лице Эрика была заметна ехидная улыбка, словно он знал что-то очень интересное.  
– Сэр, эта рука оказывает мне эмоциональную поддержку, – прикрыв глаза, трагично произнёс Кенни, пытаясь перевести внимание своего тела от болезненных ощущений к приятным прикосновениям.  
Стэн коротко засмеялся в себя, издав негромкий утробный звук.  
Кайл же, присев на корточки у стола и рассматривая подстолье, закатил глаза с раздражённым ворчанием.  
– Хорош заниматься ерундой и ищите способы свалить.  
Недовольно фыркнул на это уже Картман, прислоняясь головой к железу.  
– Слышь, еврейская задница, чё ты доебался-то до нас? Мы как бы несвободные люди и с наших мест уже всё рассмотрели. Сказать сколько ракушек на третьей доске слева? Три! А вот рядом со мной тут ещё и слизняки, их посчитать я не успел, уж извини. Ну, помогло?  
– Нет, – тихо пробурчал Брофловски, вставая на ноги.  
– Ну, всё, помогли, чем смогли, звиняй.  
На это Кайл решил не отвечать, повернувшись спиной ко всем и снова обратив своё внимание на дверь в поисках лазеек и путей её открытия. После пары минут он раздражённо цокнул и вернулся к столу, откуда попытался вытащить топорик, который теперь намертво, как казалось, в него вонзился.  
Эрик, присвистнув со своего места, поднял голову в сторону клетки.  
– Эй, ди-джей, сыграй мне Bad romance.  
– О, фу, нет, только не это! – тут же запротестовал Стэн, прекрасно понимая, что всю песню ему придётся слышать громче всех. А это уж точно не входило в его предсмертные планы.  
– Чё нет-то? Ладно, давай Tick-Tock Кеши.  
– Старик, тебя чего на древность потянуло? Может ещё Barbie girl споёшь? – насмешливо спросил Кенни, приоткрыв один глаз.  
Баттерс тихо хихикнул, ойкнул и сделал вид, что этого не было.  
Было.  
– Так, ди-джей, ты, если думаешь, что можешь ржать надо мной...  
– Тебе если моя музыка не нравится, ты ебать выйди со мной раз на раз, а не в интернете базарь, – хохотнул Стэн, за что получил уже пинок ногой.  
– Ты-то не рып-АЙ-ся!  
Картман попытался звучать грозно, но у него ничего вышло, так как Марш, не желая оставаться в должниках, не только пнул ногой, но и попытался ударить локтем.  
В итоге привязанные парни снова начали тыкать друг друга локтями и ногами. Под Barbie Girl, мелодию которой всё же начал играть Баттерс, одной рукой держа гармошку, а другой поглаживая по голове МакКормика, напевающий слова песни.  
Под этот гомон раздражённый Кайл пытался яростно достать сранный топорик из стола, проклиная всех и всё.  
И именно в этот момент дверь тихо открылась.  
Все разом замолкли и повернулись на звук, чтобы увидеть вошедшего.  
– Блять, только не вы, – закатив глаза, Крейг уже начал закрывать дверь, но подскочивший Брофловски его резко остановил, схватив за руку.  
– Как ты здесь оказался?!  
– Пришёл, – Такер приподнял бровь и чуть наклонил голову, ещё раз взглянув на происходящее в комнате. – Я, наверное, пожалею, но…какого хера у вас тут опять происходит?  
– Нас хотят съесть русалки! – воскликнул Баттерс, махнув руками в стороны.  
– Не буду им мешать, – несмотря на сказанное, Крейг не сделал попытки уйти, а остался стоять на месте.  
– Смешно, Факер, – цокнул Стэн.  
– Пошёл нахуй! – добавил Эрик.  
Ни капли не оскорбившись, Крейг даже не дёрнулся и спокойно ответил:  
– У Твика смена сейчас.  
Со стороны клетки послышалось двойное хихиканье. Эрик и Стэн обменялись невпечатлённо-раздражёнными взглядами. Кайл шикнул на всех сразу и схватил Крейга за плечи.  
– Да насрать! Просто скажи, ты знаешь, где выход отсюда? Ты видел какие-нибудь комнаты, где есть ключи или что-нибудь острое, чем можно распилить эти верёвки?  
Такер вздохнул и убрал руки парня со своих плеч.  
– Я тебя расстрою, но я просто зашёл в дом ужасов, прошёлся, не увидел выхода и открыл первую попавшуюся дверь. А тут вы, – он хмыкнул и отошёл в коридор, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть по сторонам. Убедившись в своих предположениях, он кивнул и зашёл внутрь.  
Сначала он осмотрел всю комнату целиком, не обнаружив ничего, что могло бы зацепить его взгляд. После обменялся взаимным «ты – хуй» взглядом с привязанными к столбу Эрику и Стэну, оценил как изощрённо и крепко они были связаны верёвками, обменялся приветствием с Баттерсом и наконец остановил своё взгляд на Кенни, который непринуждённо был припечатан к стене рядом с клеткой.  
– Ты чё ещё жив?  
– Ага.  
– Мне это не нравится.  
– Воу, грубо.  
– Я имел ввиду, что раз ты жив, то это опять тот случай, когда вы ввязались в паранормальную хуйню. И я с вами. Мне это не нравится.  
– Разве у нас бывает обычная хуйня? – с интересом спросил Стэн, честно пытаясь припомнить что-то адекватное, что происходило с ними. В основном в голову лишь лезли их посиделки за видеоиграми и игры на спортивной площадке. Он подумал ещё раз. И ещё. Да, игры действительно было одно из самых спокойных их занятий, даже если они могли спорить и драться в процессе. Удивительное открытие.  
– У вас бывают постановы. Но раз Картман привязан к Маршу, а не к Кайлу, то это точно не постанова.  
Со сторон клетки снова раздалось хихиканье, которое смешалось со сдавленным хохотом Стэна. Кайл же посмотрел на Крейга, как на сморозившего нелогичную хрень, пока Эрик открывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь подобрать подходящий колкий ответ.  
Но сказать что-либо он так и не успел.  
Всех оглушил грохот колоколов, неожиданно раздавшихся из ниоткуда и заполнивших своим звоном всю комнату.  
А после началось землетрясение.  
Кайл среагировал немедленно и, схватив Такера за рукав, резко закинул его под стол, а после и сам забрался под него, слыша лишь пронизывающий отзвон колоколов. Со своего ракурса он видел только ноги Стэна и Эрика и не мог сказать, в порядке ли они. К своему сожалению, он понимал, что всё равно ничего не мог для них сделать в этой ситуации.  
Землетрясение продлилось недолго и затихло вместе со звоном. Когда наступила полная тишина, в ушах всё равно продолжало звенеть. Не решаясь подняться на ноги, Кайл просидел ещё несколько минут под столом. Рядом сидящий Крейг прижимал уши руками, не открывая глаз, явно не желая выходить из защитной позы.  
Наконец, тишину разрезал возмущённый вопль Картмана:  
– Фууу, на меня что-то упало!  
– Бля, под ухо не ори, – Стэн недовольно поморщился. – И не что-то, а улитки и…вроде слизняки? Да, слизняки, улитки и опарыши. Не делай такое лицо, это противно, но не страшно. Смотри, вон у меня на плечах то же самое, я же не ору.  
– И не начинай! Фу, блять, меня сейчас стошнит. Эй, Кайл, ты там не сдох?  
– Нет, – глухо отозвался Брофловски и попытался привстать.  
И смачно ударился головой о столешницу. Выругавшись, он вышел из убежища, немного покачиваясь.  
– А Такер? Эй, Такер, ты там не умер?  
– К сожалению, нет, – сипло отозвался Крейг и на четвереньках выполз из-за стола, не желая повторять удар головой о грязный стол.  
– И вправду, к сожалению, – Картман покачал головой, больше желая стряхнуть с себя всё, что упало, чем выразить свою досаду.  
– Захлопнись, мать улиток, – раздражённо процедил Крейг, неохотно вставая на ноги и держась за голову.  
– Захлопнитесь оба, и так голова болит, – проворчал Кайл и, покачиваясь, подошёл к связанным, осматривая их.  
И тут же в отвращении сморщил лицо.  
– Бля, еврей, попроще сделай лицо, и так тошно. А лучше просто уже убери с меня эту хрень.  
– Да-да, – не желая спорить или препираться, Кайл вытянул рукав своего свитера и начал смахивать личинок, опарышей и улиток, а также небольшие щепки и водоросли с друзей.  
Занимался он этим увлекательным занятием под руководством Стэна и Эрика, которые то ворчали, то комментировали его действия. Их всё внимание было сконцентрировано на этом настолько, что когда Баттерс воскликнул, они даже не сразу среагировали. Кроме Кайла, который вместо того, чтобы смахнуть щепку, дёрнулся и врезал по плечу Картмана.  
– Ай, сука!  
– Что ты сказал? – слабо приподнял голову Крейг, у которого, по всей видимости, голова болела больше, чем у остальных.  
Несколько секунд смотря на пустое место, он вдруг осознал, что клетка уже не висела над потолком. Опустив взгляд ниже, он увидел, что клетка была на полу с раскрытой дверцей, из которой уже выполз целый Баттерс и указывал пальцем куда-то вверх.  
– Кенни! Он упал за стену! – голос Леопольд не звучал так звонко, как обычно, отчего казалось, что это был и не его.  
Все повернули в голову в сторону дыры в стене, где раньше висел МакКормик. Во время землетрясения, доски не выдержали и окончательно треснули, образовав внушительную дырищу, в которую и свалился парень.  
– Бля…Не, ну на этот раз он точно сдох, – с досадой и нерадостно озвучил общую мысль Стэн.  
За стеной раздался стук. А потом ещё один. И после оттуда раздался голос:  
– Не…Нихуя.  
– Да ну нахрен, – впечатлено присвистнул Эрик.  
– Кенни! Ты как там? Ты правда ещё живой? – Баттерс подпрыгнул, в надежде уцепиться за край дыры и заглянуть в неё.  
– К моему охереванию и сожалению, да.  
Послышалось кряхтение, стук, удар и недовольное ворчание.  
– Пацаны, я тут походу застрял. Нихуя не вижу и до дыры не дотягиваюсь.  
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, подожди! – крикнул Кайл и оглядел комнату.  
Единственный доступный вариант был пододвинуть стол к дыре, подхватить Кенни и вытащить его. Однако у Брофловкси было подозрение, что нихрена у него не получится.  
И его внезапно озарило.  
– Погоди, Баттерс, ты из клетки вылез?  
– А? А! Ага, – Леопольд активно закивал, краем глаза смотря на стол. – Во время землетрясения она упала. Я даже ничего не заметил, ибо закрыл глаза и уши.  
– Это хорошо. Значит, осталось только как-то развязать этих детей личинок и достать Кенни.  
– Срубите верёвки, да и всё, – присев у стены, Такер кивнул в сторону топорика.  
– Да я пытался, но эти верёвки словно из титана! И я даже топорик сейчас не могу из стола достать. Смотри! – с досадой воскликнул Кайл и подошёл к столу. Взявшись за рукоятку, он с заметной силой дёрнул её на себя.  
И вытянул топор из стола, по инерции отшатнулся на пару шагов назад.  
– О…  
– Если ты сейчас разрубишь эти верёвки… – начал Стэн.  
– То это потому, что Крейг ёбанный антимаг, – закончил Эрик.  
– Чё вы несёте? – раздражённо проворчал Такер со своего места, наконец встав на ноги и чуть заметно пошатываясь.  
– Ну смотри, ты припёрся и, оп! Всё стало нормальным, – пояснил Марш, с некоторой опаской смотря, как Кайл примеряется топориком, куда лучше садануть, чтоб наверняка.  
За стеной раздалась громкая усмешка.  
– Охуеть, как нормально, братан.  
– Ты всегда был вне рамок, чел, – нашёлся Стэн, уже действительно беспокоясь за свою безопасность, смотря на лезвие топорика. – Кайл, это напрягает.  
– Да погоди ты, я хочу поточнее рубануть.  
– В голову Марша? – хохотнул Эрик и тут же получил тычок локтем в бок.  
– Если вы не заткнётесь, то я вам обоим в живот засажу этот топорик, – гортанно проворчал Кайл и со всего размаху ударил чётко по верёвкам. Удар оказался такой силы, что Кайл не только смог верёвки разрубить, но и вонзить топор в… столб.  
– Это ещё что за нахуй?  
– Чё там? Чё? – обеспокоенно спросил Картман, лишённый всякого обзора событий со своего ракурса.  
– Это крч…походу я его в ваш вертел вхреначил.  
– Чел…Это же железо.  
– Ага.  
– Ты чё бешенный?  
– Не уверен.  
Стэн с неменьшим замешательством посмотрел на разрубленные верёвки и топорик, всаженный в железо. То, что он видел всё своими глазами, лишь добавляло непонимания. Это точно из железа вертел?  
– Может это имитация такая для запугивания? Попробуй достать, – предложил Эрик, больше всего заинтересованный в том, чтобы наконец-то избавиться от всех верёвок, а потом уже разбираться, что происходит.  
– Я уже.  
– Ты вставил топор в железо и его достал? – Картман помотал головой и, насколько позволяли ему его оковы и гибкость тела, развернулся в сторону других парней. – Крейг, чё за хуйня? Ты должен был привнести адекватность сюда, а не убрать её остатки!  
Такер, что всё это время помогал Баттерсу передвинуть тяжёлый стол в сторону дыры, с недовольством посмотрел в сторону Картмана и монотонно проворчал:  
– Меня в это ввязали, я ещё и виноват. Зашибись.  
Крейг толкнул стол в последний раз и освобождёнными руками показал средние пальцы привязанным заложникам. Всем. На всякий случай.  
– Мы не специально, – Баттерс уже запрыгнул на стол, и ему пришлось присесть на корточки, чтобы дружелюбно похлопать Крейга по плечу.  
– Угу.  
– Да насрать. Кайл, руби уже! – теряя остатки терпения, Эрик закричал на Брофловски, который именно в этот момент отрубил оставшиеся верёвки.  
Со вздохом облегчения, оба пленника потянули конечности, а после с недовольством осмотрели следы верёвок на коже. Пока они это делали, Кайл с задумчивым и сосредоточенным видом водил лезвиям по доскам и вертелу, а Баттерс, осторожно перекинув туловище в проём, пытался достать Кенни из дыры. Кромешная тьма была не особым помощником в этом деле. В какой-то момент Стотч начал сползать в дыру всё больше и больше, что в последний момент успел заметить лишь Крейг, до этого меланхолично наблюдавший за процессом. Подскочив на месте и схватив Леопольда за штанину, он попытался его утянуть обратно. И сначала у него получилось, но в следующее мгновение их обоих утянуло в дыру, которая тут же схлопнулась.  
Всё произошло настолько быстро, что никто толком и не успел среагировать. Лишь повернули голову в сторону происходящего, услышав вскрик сначала Баттерса, а потом возглас Крейга.  
Стэн, Кайл и Эрик с удивлённым взглядом посмотрели сначала друг на друга. Потом на дыру. Снова друг на друга.  
А после на дверь, за которой слышались приближающиеся голоса русалок.  
«Пиздец», – подумали парни.  
– ААААААААААААААААААААААА, – крикнули они вслух, когда перед ними возникла не предвещающая ничего хорошего фигура пиратки-русалки.


	2. Во тьме

Приземление по ту сторону стены оказалось не таким жёстким, чем того ожидали Баттерс и Крейг. Просто – раз! и вот они лежат на чём-то мягком, прокатившись вперёд пару метров. В абсолютной темноте. Настолько темно, что разницы между закрытыми глазами и открытыми не было. Леопольд осторожно принял сидячее положение и попытался рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь. Ничего. Рядом послышалось ворчание.  
– Крейг, ты как?  
Шорох одежды и мягкий стук.   
– Не в порядке с того момента, как столкнулся с вами несколько лет назад, – в голосе Крейга не было слышно ни удивления, ни злости. По голосу больше похоже, что он был мёртв внутри.  
За спинами Такера и Стотча раздался тихий шмыг носом. Судя по тому, что звук шёл не от пола, МакКормик стоял на ногах. Каким-то образом.  
– Бывало и хуже, – Кенни сделал неуверенный шаг в сторону упавших парней.  
Шлёп!  
– Блять…  
– Что это было? – Баттерс дёрнулся и обеспокоенно завертел головой, безрезультатно пытаясь разглядеть темноту.  
– Эм, – раздался неприятный склизкий звук. – Не думаю, что вы хотите это знать.  
– У меня точно нет желания, – хмыкнув, Крейг начал водить руками вокруг себя по полу. Единственное препятствие, что ему встретилось – руки Леопольда, который так же осторожно ощупывал поверхность, пытаясь определить, где они и на чём вообще сидят.   
– А я бы лучше всё-таки узнал, – Стотч аккуратно поднялся на ноги, слепо пытаясь определить, в какую сторону двигаться, чтобы дойти до Кенни.   
– Эй, воу, не иди в мою сторону лучше.  
– Почему?  
МакКормик вздохнул:  
– Потому что я уронил свою почку.  
– Только не говори, что мы теперь её будем искать, – в голосе Крейга уже заранее слышался отказ в участии данного «развлечения».  
– Да нахуй надо. Одна почка не исправит ситуацию.  
Кенни, осторожно шаркая ногами по полу, водил руками в воздухе, надеясь таким образом найти кого-нибудь. Нашёл. Хлопнув Такера и Стотча по плечам.  
– Какую ситуацию? – перехватив руку МакКормика, Стотч взял её и перекинул через плечо, чтобы поддерживать Кенни.   
– Сквозную дыру. Я, если честно, буду рад, если вы меня, правда, подержите, ибо у меня ощущение, что я вот-вот откинусь.   
– У тебя сквозная дыра в животе, и ты, блять, ещё жив? – Крейг явно испытывал дискомфорт от этого, однако позволил Кенни частично повиснуть на себе.  
– Поверь мне, я бы очень хотел быть сейчас мёртвым, – тяжело вздохнув и расслабившись на плечах друзей, Кенни невесело хмыкнул. – Ладно, давайте двигаться дальше.  
– И куда? – скептично спросил Такер, прищурившись и посмотрев в темноту, так же, как и остальные, добившись этим ровным счётом ничего.  
– До первой стенки. Потом облапаем стену и найдём дверь. Я надеюсь, – не особо уверено добавил Кенни. Но ведь должен же быть здесь выход, верно?  
– Вы кто такие?  
Парни застыли. Этот голос принадлежал никому из них. Он был низкий, скрипящий и раздавался словно отовсюду. Даже из пола. Определить, какой голос – мужской или женский, было крайне сложно.  
– Я повторяю, вы кто такие?  
Парни синхронно повернули головы друг на друга. (По шуршанию ткани каждый из них это понял) Каждый хранил молчания. Никто из них не решался ответить (а стоило ли?).   
Спустя томительные секунды тишины, где было лишь слышно дыхание, Крейг всё же решился ответить загадочному нечто:  
– Полутруп, мёртвый в душе и Баттерс.  
– А почему только меня по имени? – удивлённо прошептал Леопольд, почувствовав себя в небезопасности от такого.  
Крейг промолчал.  
– И что вы здесь делаете? – в голосе не было слышно никаких эмоций, поэтому было непонятно, что вообще испытывает по отношению к ним загадочный собеседник. Оно угрожает им, оно не радо им, оно не против предложить им чай? Непонятно! Из-за этого было неизвестно, как лучше отвечать. Но отвечать стоило – это было ясно.  
– Хуи пинаем, – пробурчал себе под нос Такер.  
– Ищем выход, – как можно громче воскликнул Кенни, под сдавленный смешок Баттерса.  
– Зачем?  
– Домой хотим, – подхватил разговор Стотч.  
– Зачем?  
– Тут не очень, – пожав плечами, что почувствовали Кенни с Баттерсом, Такер начинал испытывать раздражение от диалога, что отражалось в его голосе. Как будто и так не было понятно, с чего кто-то мог хотеть отсюда уйти.   
– Что вам тут не нравится?  
Повисло молчание. Это казалось какой-то издёвкой, однако явно ею не являлась.  
– Тут темно.  
– Вам темно? Погодите.  
После этого всё помещение озарилось резким ярким светом, от чего парни зажмурили глаза и потратили ещё некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к нему. Как только их глаза стали способны на то, чтобы видеть окружение, каждый из них пожалел, что не ослеп.  
Они находились в помещении с таким же высоким потолком, как и в прошлой. Однако же стены этой комнаты были сделаны словно из какой-то твёрдой материи, которая заметно отблёскивала, создавая ощущение, будто они находились в комнате из плоти. Что вызывало крайне неприятные ассоциации, озвучивать которые никто пока не решался. Помимо досок, щепок, оружия и костей, которые постепенно врастали в поверхности, по периметру помещения висели сомнительного характера верёвки и водоросли с крюками.  
Всё это добивало два огромных глаза, что в упор смотрели на них с нечитаемым выражением.  
– Еб…  
– …твою…  
– А можно обратно? – закончил Леопольд, отвернув голову в сторону.  
И его глаза упали на внутренности Кенни, что торчали наружу из сквозной дыры в его теле. Парень вздохнул.  
– Пиздец, МакКормик, как ты ещё жив?! – Крейг тоже успел отвернутся и тоже успел пожалеть об этом.  
Кенни повторно вздохнул, уже тяжелее, закатив глаза.  
– Во-первых, отвернитесь, во-вторых, я не ебу, в-третьих, ну нахуй блять, что это вообще?  
– Это я, – ничуть не смутившись подобной реакцией, так же безэмоционально, как и до этого, ответило им нечто.  
Парни переглянулись. Никому из них данный ответ не помог разъяснить ситуацию.  
– А конкретнее?   
– Корабль. Корабль «Надежда Дьявола» по имени Элизабет.  
– Ну пиздец, приплыли…


	3. Русалки

Громкий топот ног точно был слышен всем, поэтому их должны были найти уже давно. Но к счастью, никто их ещё не поймал. В комнату, в которую Стэн, Кайл и Эрик вбежали, заглянули лишь раз, бегло осмотрели и убежали. Уползли…Уплыли. Брофловски по-прежнему находил сложным найти подходящие слова для точного описания того, как передвигаются эти русалки. Он вообще был удивлён, что для тех, кто по идеи должен только плавать, эти женщины с поразительной скоростью использовали свой хвост и для перемещения по суше.  
– Может, русалки в третьих героях?   
– Не, в четвёртых они вроде были. Так же передвигались. Только выглядели они не как эти.  
– Может, тогда как элементали из фракции волшебства из третьих?   
– Да ну. Может, из шестых? Там же вроде тоже типа элементали.  
– Не играл. Так может всё же русалки из третьих?  
¬– Да я тебе говорю, они в четвёртых!  
Кайл обернулся на товарищей по несчастью. Эрик сидел за столом с неизменно важным видом, как будто он не прячется, а собирается раздать всем тут приказы и понизить зарплату. Стэн же валялся на кровати, опустив одну ногу на полу, и безмятежно рассматривал свои ногти. Оба они как раз и обсуждали, что им напоминала «походка» местных русалок.  
– Не помню. По-моему они просто типа как змеи. А плавники для понтов, – задумчиво почесав подбородок, ответил Марш.  
– Это тупо.  
– Нормально. У них определённо рыбьи хвосты, просто длиннее, что позволяет им ползать по суше как змеям, – Кайл сел на ящик рядом с Картманом, задумчиво посмотрев на стол.  
– О, ожил! Ну что, как обстановка? – повернув корпус в сторону Брофловски, деловито поинтересовался Эрик.  
– Тихо. Кажется, они ушли в другую часть корабля. Нам стоит воспользоваться этим шансом и бежать, – Кайл с крайне серьёзным видом посмотрел на друзей. Ему определённо не нравилось, как спокойно они относились к сложившейся ситуации. Или это он слишком сильно напрягается?  
Стэн приподнялся на локтях.  
– А ты помнишь, где та комната, в которой мы были? – он не говорил осуждающе или грубо, в его голосе было больше беспокойства.  
Кайл покачал головой. После того, как они с горем пополам отбились от русалок и устроили побег в стиле Скуби-Ду, он совершенно забыл, какой именно путь они пробежали, а точнее пронеслись, как бешенные хорьки. Он даже не был уверен, где они сейчас находятся. Отсутствие каких-либо окон или иллюминаторов ещё больше усугубляло ситуацию. Он совершенно точно не знал, ни где они, ни куда им стоит идти. Та же ситуация была и у Стэна.  
Брофловски и Марш посмотрели на молчавшего всё это время Картмана. Он улыбался.  
– Чё серьёзно? – Стэн принял сидячее положенное и даже казалось чуть подпрыгнул на месте.  
– Если вы забыли, у меня отличная память. И я крайне внимателен, – Эрик явно ожидал этих комплиментов от них, но он умел похвалить себя раньше, чем это сделают другие. Даже если они и не собирались.  
Марш прыснул в кулак, а Кайл закатил глаза. Лишь бы это не продолжилось.  
– Ты просто так часто уёбываешь от кого-то, что уже стал профи в этом деле, – Стэн подложил руку под щёку и с усмешкой посмотрел на Картмана, который тут же возмущённо засопел.   
– Пошёл нахуй!  
Прежде чем ситуация бы накалилась (чего на самом деле бы не произошло), Брофловски махнул рукой, привлекая к себе внимание и призывая обоих парней заткнуться только своим взглядом.  
– Тихо, – Кайл повернул голову в сторону Эрика. – Значит ты знаешь, как нам вернуться? То есть, прям точно?  
– Прям точно.  
Лучшие друзья облегчённо выдохнули на это достаточно обнадёживающее заявление. Без сомнения, Картман мог и припизднуть, но в данной ситуации никто не сомневался, что довольный собой подросток наверняка знал путь назад.  
– Фууух, Слава богу.  
Кайл хлопнул и резко поднялся.  
– Тогда чего мы сидим? Лучшего момент не будет.  
Никто не двинулся. Брофловски с непониманием оглянулся. Перекинувшись взглядами, парни провели то ли телепатический обмен, то ли просто догадывались о мыслях друг друга и заочно были согласны. Вслух же заговорил Стэн:  
– Я бы не был так уверен. Сейчас они продолжают обыскивать комнаты, и шанс, что мы на них наткнёмся, крайне велик.  
– Согласен, – кивнул Картман.  
– И что? Предлагаете просто сидеть и ждать… – Кайл эмоционально всплеснул руками, – ждать не знаю чего!   
– Просто ещё немного подождём и только потом пойдём, – Стэн ободряюще улыбнулся. – Мы здесь сидим от силы полчаса. Этого мало, чтобы они перестали искать нас менее активно, – добавил он более серьёзным тоном.   
Эрик повторно кивнул, не меняя ни позы, ни выражения лица.  
– Стэн прав.  
Кайл тяжело вздохнул и приложил руку ко лбу. Простояв так секунду, он ещё раз вздохнул со смирением:  
– Да, он прав, – он сделал шаг в сторону ящика, чтобы снова на него сесть, но тут же передумал и начал вновь беспокойно ходить по комнате. – Я просто волнуюсь за ребят. Хрен знает, куда они вообще провались и не поймали ли их ещё!   
– Да не переживай. Если кто и сдохнет, то это Кенни, а он, как мы знаем, покруче Иисуса и восстанет на следующий день, – Эрик загнул один палец, – Баттерс – везучий сукин сын и не такое переживал, – загнул второй, – ну, а Крейг… – он задумался, – пошёл он нахуй.  
– Крейг скорее всего самым невредимым и окажется, – подхватил Стэн, вновь распластавшись на всю кровать. – Ты хоть раз видел, чтобы он как-то крупно огребал? По-моему, максимум, что у него было, это когда все думали, что он изменил Твику, и они расстались.  
Картман тут же взъерошился и погрозил Маршу пальцем.  
– Вот давай не преуменьшай, это было серьёзно, между прочим.  
Марш с кровати лишь отмахнулся. Ему не было интересно в очередной раз обсуждать, чем хороши Крейг и Твик и почему Картман их шипперит, о чём конечно те двое не должны знать. После принятия своей купидонской сущности, Эрик слишком уж часто заговаривал о том, кто с кем хорош, а кто нет.   
«Я ебал», – подумал Стэн.  
– Всё с ними будет в порядке, – сказал он вслух.  
Казалось, что Кайла это должно было успокоить, однако хрен там плавал.  
– А с нами?  
Марш потёр глаза и вновь устроил переглядки с Картманом. На этот раз телепатический контакт не получился. В итоге Стэн пожал плечами:  
– Отдадим им этого купидона, а сами убежим.  
Казалось, что в этот момент Картман подскочит на месте, но на удивление, он лишь вновь издал возмущённо-сопящий звук, а после недовольно вскрикнул:  
– Вот на этом моменте стопарни, Марш. Ты не охуел ли?!  
– Я не охуел, я сплю.  
Стэн одним движением повернулся набок, спиной к обоим, и притворно начал храпеть, что вызвало у Эрика ещё более возмущённый нечленораздельный возглас. Он резко вскинул руки, после указал ладонью на Марша и недовольно зашипел Кайлу, которому пришлось наклониться ближе к нему, чтобы хоть что-то расслышать (не то, чтобы ему было действительно интересно выслушивать ядовитый гундёж Картмана).  
– С хера ли он такой дерзкий сегодня? Перед смертью оборзел?  
«Или ты его достал», – подумал Кайл.  
– Или ты его достал, – сказал он вслух и наконец сел на ящик. Продолжать диалог он уже не видел смысла, потому что никто, кроме него, походу не был обеспокоен ситуацией, а поэтому всё, что ему оставалось – принять, понять, пожать плечами и начать листать бесцельно одну из книг, лежащую на столе.   
Со стороны кровати послышался одобрительный смешок.  
– Угораздило же меня остаться с евреем-диабетиком и матерью всех животных. Пиздец, лучше бы с Кенни и Баттерсом, они хотя бы развлекать умеют, – Эрик раздражённо сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом не одобряя отношение парней к себе любимому.  
– Развлеки себя сам, – уже смирившийся с бытием и что всем насрать, ответил Кайл без энтузиазма на бубнёж Картмана. Теперь его беспокойное внимание было сосредоточено на книге, которая оказалась журналом одной из русалок. Пока что, кроме сухих заметок о том, что происходило на борту, он не вычитал, однако он чуял, что сможет найти что-то полезное, если продолжит.  
– Вот и развлеку! – фыркнул Эрик уверенно, демонстративно поворачиваясь к парням боком.   
– Смотри не обосрись.  
Стэн думал, что его смешок был неслышен. Наивно.   
– Каел, да чё с ним?! Я привык с тобой цапаться, а не с этой маткой всех млекопитающих! – Марш не знал, посмеяться ему с этого эпитета или всё же оскорбиться. Он решил промолчать. – Какая муха токсичная его кусанула?! Сделай с этим что-нибудь! – Картман развернул всё своё тучное тело к Брофловски, положил ему голову на плечо и противно заканючил.  
Кайл перевёл взгляд на Эрика, потом исподлобья взглянул на повернувшегося к ним Стэна и отложил журнал в сторону. Задумался.   
– Вы либо затыкаетесь, либо я вас выталкиваю наружу.  
По виду и интонации не было видно, что он шутил. Но он шутил. Немножко. Возможно, часть правды в этом и была, но на самом деле он просто хотел, чтобы пацаны просто по-человечески закрыли рты и не поднимали шум.  
– А кто беспокоился о том, что с нами будет? – Эрик драматично вздохнул.  
– Да я чёт вас послушал и подумал, что ну вас нахуй. Плюс, мне кажется, я…   
Кайл осёкся. Стэн и Эрик замерли вместе с ним. Рядом с дверью раздался далёкий, но очень отчётливый стук копья об пол. И стену. Не сговариваясь, парни зашевелились. Стэн перекатился на дальнюю сторону кровати и сполз как можно тише на пол, где после спрятался под самой кроватью. Эрик, сделав несколько шагов в сторону, укрылся за столом, накинув на себя тряпки, лежащие горой на полу. Кайл, опустившись на четвереньки, перебрался к шкафу, стоящему напротив кровати, и как можно тише открыл дверки, за которыми после спрятался. Всё произошло в считанные секунды, и очень вовремя. Как только они скрылись из виду, дверь резко открылась, и в неё просунулась голова русалки.  
Её лицо и тело больше напоминали смесь амфибии и человека, чем привычную версию русалок из сказок: плоский нос, большие круглые глаза, тело, полностью покрытое чешуёй, жабры, ушные раковины, похожие на плавники, более широкий рот, чем у людей, и волосы, напоминающие водоросли. Русалка бегло осмотрела комнату и так же быстро, как появилась, вышла, недовольно захлопнув дверь, а после стукнув по стене копьём. Возможно, стук был из-за того, что русалка делала отметины рядом с дверьми, таким образом, помечая уже проверенные комнаты. А возможно просто бесится. Ни у кого не было желания уточнять эти детали.  
Когда наступила гробовая тишина, прерываемая лишь скрипом досок корабля, первым из укрытия выкатился Стэн, посматривая осторожно на дверь.  
– Вылезайте, всё чисто.  
– Ну вот, а ты хотел идти. Сейчас бы стучали по нашим костям, а не по стенкам, – довольно вылезая из лоскутов ткани, Картман победоносно глянул на Кайла, осторожно выглядывающего из шкафа.  
– Да-да, ты прав, а теперь давайте не будем шуметь. И дайте мне этот журнал, – Кайл кивнул на выпавшую из его рук книжку, которая теперь покоилась у кровати.  
Марш взял пожелтевшую бумагу и заглянул внутрь.  
– Ооо. Журнал? Это же дневник, чел.  
Интерес Эрика с «нудная хуйня» моментально взлетел до «так-так, секретики, абхахахха, отлично!»  
– Дневник?   
Кайл обескуражено выдохнул. Всё, что он успел прочитать – это отчёты и сведения о происходящем на корабле. Сухие факты, не более.  
– Дневник?   
– Ну…да?   
Стэн не ожидал такой удивлённой реакции от Брофловски, поэтому заглянул ещё раз на ту страницу, что он открыл.  
– Вот, смотри. «Всё ещё не могу привыкнуть к хвосту. Хорошо, что руки теперь не такие скользкие и можно держать ручку. Наверное, стоит снова вести этот журнал, а то мы совсем сбились с курса». Дальше написано, сколько у них пушек, картечи, какие повреждения и приказы капитана… – парень продолжил читать, в то время как Эрик и Кайл встали по обе стороны от него.  
По началу казалось, что это был действительно просто бортовой журнал, но с каждой прочитанной страницей мелькало больше и больше записей о личных впечатлениях и историй из будней на корабле. Общим коротким совещанием было решено почитать дневник ещё немного, на случай, если появится какая-то важная информация по поводу слабостей русалок, которые помогут потом в битве с ними. Роль чтеца взял на себя Картман, о чём никто не спорил. Стэн переместился к двери, чтобы караулить, а Кайл умостился за стол и начал перебирать другие бумаги, оставленные на столе, пока Эрик выразительно, но не повышая голоса, зачитывал моменты из жизни одной из русалок.   
Информация была смешанная, и Картман пропускал всю «скучную хераборину», порой пролистывая сразу несколько листов с крайне умным видом. Наконец, после пары страниц статистических данных и лишь кратких заметкок о том, какая погода, он нашёл интересный фрагмент:  
«До сих пор не могу поверить, что это происходит. Прошло уже полгола… Могла ли я представить, что те рифы окажутся для всей команды смертельными? Не могла, мы спокойно могли проплыть их, но наша дорогая Элизабет столкнулась с рифами и потонула, а мы вместе с ней. Потонули и очнулись русалками. А потом совершили сделку с ведьмой. Сейчас я уверена, что с самого начала это был план чертовой ведьмы! Она хотела, чтобы мы потонули. Она нас сделала русалками. Она предложила нам эту сделку! Но мы всё равно согласились. Капитан приняла это решение, а мы пошли за ней.  
Теперь нам не будет покоя».  
Картман замолчал.  
– Мда… – выдавил из себя Кайл.  
– Пизда, – вторил ему Стэн.  
Каждый из них прекрасно понимал, что всё это значило: они ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО (кто-то ещё сомневался?) снова вляпались в какую-то сверхъестественную хуйню, которую придётся либо расхлёбывать, либо от которой придётся улепётывать, дабы не стать жертвами очередного ритуала, жертвоприношения, танцев-плясок и прочего говна. Возможно, в процессе это окажется какой-то политической сатирой, появится какая-нибудь звезда, которая будет виновником происходящего или, может быть, кому-то опять привиделся заговор и он замутил тупорылую многоходовочку, которая по идеи не должна работать, но почему-то всё равно каким-то боком выполняет свою задачу. Что всё это значит, к чему это приведёт? Черт его, блять, знает! Что бы это ни было, они опять в этом дерьме, и дай бог, если последствием будет лишь прибавка к охуительным историям, которые потом можно будет рассказать внукам на старости лет. Ну, или одноклассникам после выходных.  
– Я не закончил, – откашлявшись, Эрик с важным видом перелистнул страницу.  
Стэн и Кайл сморщили лица и обменялись «мы в дерьме»-взглядом.  
«Убивать кого-то не страшно. После стольких лет пиратства, я это делала много раз. Но приносить кого-то в жертву – это совсем иное. Я пыталась относиться к этому, как к работе, но это трудно делать, когда на твоих глазах, тело человека проходит…такое. И всё ради того, чтобы мы могли плавать на нашей дорогой Элизабет. Бесконечно.   
Стоит ли оно того? Скольких нам придётся ещё убить?   
Смогу ли я привыкнуть к этому?  
Смогу ли я принять новую себя?»  
Эрик шмыгнул.  
– Это так драматично, пацаны. Смотрите, тут страницы в каплях. Она плакала, – парень сердобольно покачал головой, продолжая жадно читать дневник.   
Однако далее ничего нового и полезного не удалось узнать. Всё те же переживания по поводу таинственного жертвоприношения, внешней трансформации, бессмертия и так далее. Впрочем, это не мешало Картману наслаждаться чтением чужого дневника, как и Стэну слушать, он даже, казалось, уже проникся эмпатией к одной из русалок через этот дневник. Однако Кайл не разделял ни энтузиазма Эрика к раскрытию деталей жизни пиратки, ни сопереживаниям Стэна, ибо никакие сентиментальные чувства не спасут их от протыкания копьём. Для него было совершенно ясно, что на этом корабле сборище пираток, что хватают всех и ради собственного продления жизни убивают. Точнее, проводят таинственный ритуал, детали которого по-прежнему оставались не особо ясными, кроме того, что зрелище это крайне нелицеприятное. И для них в данной ситуации было два решения: выбираться и убегать к чертям (что было не совсем понятно как) или же остановить русалок и изгнать их (а вот это было вполне понятно). Из дневника было известно, что где-то есть сердце корабля – уничтожишь его, и русалки вместе с кораблём погибнут навсегда. Судя по описанию, сердце было в тайнике, на нижней палубе, так что Брофловски был уверен в том, как им стоит поступить. Он несильно стукнул по столу, привлекая к себе внимание, и сообщил:  
– Надо найти сердце корабля.  
Эрик и Стэн, поглощённые чужой жизнью, не сразу отреагировали и поняли, о чём идёт речь. Но понимание быстро пришло.  
– Ты хочешь их убить? – нерешительно спросил Стэн.  
– Нахуя? – Эрик захлопнул дневник и спрятал к себе в карман куртки. У него этот карман специально для украденных дневников? Кайл припомнил, как находил у Картмана свои блокноты и тетради именно в этой лёгкой на вид куртке. Да, определённо для этого.  
– Чтобы остановить творящееся здесь дерьмо. Сам же читал – они без разбору берут людей и приносят их в жертву!  
Чувство справедливости вновь загорелось в Кайле, и, судя по виду друзей, они не особо были в восторге от этого.  
– Ага, и ты хочешь быть следующим? – Эрик с насмешкой покачал головой. – Ты сам же рвался дать по съёбам отсюда. И после прочитанного, это будет самым разумным решением, – парень саркастично фыркнул, закатив глаза. – Ты видел их? Да они нас убьют быстрее, чем мы вякнем, – Картман категорично перекрестил руки, и сделал шаг назад, словно не желая находиться вблизи поля «справедливость, сука!!» Кайла.  
– Ну, не сказать, что я не согласен с тем, что стоит остановить это проклятье. Эта хрень явно выебала им мозги, – Марш почесал голову и оглянулся с беспокойством на дверь. – Однако, сначала, я думаю, стоит свалить отсюда. Найти пацанов, а уже там решать, что делать. Сейчас мы – пушечное мясо. И я уверен, что никто из нас не восстанет ни через день, ни через 3 дня, – парень развёл в сторону руками, всем своим видом показывая, что сам не особо был в восторге от того, что говорил, однако поделать с этим ничего не мог.  
Кайл был согласен с другом, однако что-то ему не давало просто так сдаться. У него было сильнее убеждение, что его вариант самый верный. Почему? Возможно, интуиция ему подсказывала. Но стоит ли ей верить? Не особо. Но ему очень хотелось оказаться правым. И он был уверен, что прав, и должен быть аргумент, что докажет, что нужно поступать так, как ему кажется.   
Его внезапно осенило очевидная догадка, из-за которой он подсознательно и чувствовал себя правым.  
– Вы же видели, каким образом пропали Баттерс с Крейгом? Я уверен, что именно в тайник они и провалились. Найдём их – найдём и тайник. У нас даже есть способ, как туда попасть!  
Однако никто его энтузиазм не разделил.   
– Воу-воу, полегче, маньячила. В прошлый раз в стене была огромная дырень. Как ты её планируешь сделать на этот раз? Топориком вырежешь? – Картман насмешливо посмотрел на Брофловски, заметно пытаясь всем своим видом задеть парня.  
Отчасти, ему это удалось, но вида Кайл не подал, упрямо настаивая на своём:  
– А что если и так? Вы видели, на что он способен.   
– Не-не-не-не, – Стэн активно запротестовал, вклиниваясь между ними, – нас так обнаружат! Это опасно. Давайте сначала найдём выход отсюда, – Марш проверил Картмана и Брофловски на буйность реакции. Пока что оба показывали относительно спокойствие (что в реальности можно описать как «ну, они друг другу ебало не порвали ещё, значит всё в порядке») и интерес к тому, что он говорил. – Мы сюда попали через дом ужасов. Возможно, там был портал, не ебу, но я уверен, что через него мы и попадём обратно.  
Он искренне надеялся, что его вариант удовлетворит все стороны. По-прежнему наивно.  
– То есть ты предлагаешь тыкаться во все углы, чтобы найти этот портал?   
Голос Кайла ещё был достаточно спокоен и не преклонен, однако в нём проскальзывали нотки «сучка, ты чё со мной спорить собрался, серьёзно, блять?». Стэн это явно заметил и радости от этого не испытывал. В любую минуту спор мог зайти в тупик, а там и русалки не понадобятся, чтобы поубивать их.  
– Почему нет? Мы точно знаем, где именно мы вышли, так что по углам тыкаться долго не придётся. Как выйдем – возьмём оружие поэффективнее и пойдём к тайнику, – Марш не терял надежды найти компромиссный вариант.  
Но когда всё шло гладко?   
– А может, нахуй этот тайник? – Эрик чуть отвернулся в сторону, придавая себе более непринуждённый вид. Что явно бесило Кайла. Да и Стэна тоже.  
– Ты хочешь бросить Кенни, Баттерса и Крейга, – Брофловски не спрашивал. Он совершенно точно был уверен в сказанном и осуждал. Сильно так, с чувством. А это уже не нравилось Картману.  
– Ну, Кенни и Баттерса, может и нет… – заметно испытывая дискомфорт от того, что говорит, в общем-то, правду, подросток попытался скрасить это некоторой едкостью, чтобы не быть пуською в глазах друзей. – А вот Крейга можно и оставить. Уверен, ему это понравится.  
– Да ну не пизди, ты просто боишься.  
Кайл перешёл точку, где его самообладание поддерживало спокойные интонации, и теперь он говорил на повышенных тонах. Эрик, оскорблённый до глубины души, тоже не отличался сдержанностью. Стэн сморщил нос и потёр пальцами переносицу, даже не пытаясь притворяться, что его друзья не раздражают в данный момент.  
– Я? Боюсь?! Пффф, да я просто не геройствую зазря, желая прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь.  
–Ты – жопа –!!  
И прежде чем Кайл успел закончить свою безусловно глубокую мысль, дверь за их спинами громко открылась, и на пороге возникла высокая фигура русалки. А за ней ещё две. И все вооружённые. Сбежать не то, чтобы некуда, а просто физически невозможно было на этот раз. Стэн хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу, прежде чем испытать закономерный ужас от предстоящего пиздеца.  
В попытках выбрать один вариант действий из трёх, они пришли к четвёртому, который им нахрен был не нужен, но когда тебя хреначат по голове и связывают, у тебя не остаётся возможности противиться. Да и в принципе вообще что-то делать.  
Таким образом, Кайл, Эрик и Стэн оказались в плену у русалок из-за собственного неумения спорить потише. Сюрпризом это ни для кого не было, но всё равно обидно.


	4. Корабль Элизабет

Разговор с кораблём и нахождение в полумясной комнате несколько напрягало, особенно по началу. Не то, чтобы это было самое худшее место, в котором ребятам приходилось бывать, но и самым приятным его не назовёшь. Однако убедившись, что самое страшное уже позади и никто их жрать не собирался, парни расселись по разным горизонтальным поверхностям. Крейг, недостаточно закалённый пиздецом, испытывал заметный дискомфорт и поэтому сидел на самом чистом, как ему казалось, и отдалённым от глаз Элизбет месте – на столе у дальней стены. Баттерс сидел поодаль от него на красивом кресле с чуть потёртой кожей, однако не утратившего шика; Кенни сидел наиболее расслабленно, а точнее лежал, на диване, стоящим ближе всех к глазам корабля и покрытым субстанцией, похожей на мясо (и, скорее всего, ею являющейся). Дыра в теле была закрыта непонятного характера плотной тканью, наиболее чистой, чем всё остальное, что было вокруг. Просто для душевного спокойствия.  
Уже на протяжении долгих минут они слушали историю Элизабет. Как она была разбита в щепки из-за странного воздействия извне, как обрела сознание после восстановления, точнее воскрешения, и стала связна с командой заклятием. Хоть голос корабля не был богат на эмоции, да и сама Элизабет лишь давала сухие факты и красноречивостью не обладала, однако парни всё равно прониклись её рассказом. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше, но никто из них не сомневался в одном: они в дерьме. И как-то грустно это всё.  
– То есть, мы сюда попали, чтобы быть принесёнными в жертву? – Крейг, сложив руки в замок и положив их на колени, с печальным и раздосадованным видом смотрел на глаза Элизабет, но тут же отвёл в сторону.  
– Да, – был краткий ответ.  
– Ты нас отдашь им? – Баттерс в свою очередь нервно перебирал пальцы и то смыкал их, то начинал постукивать костяшками, то вновь перекрещивал.  
– Нет, – и снова краткий ответ.  
– Почему? – удивлённо спросил Кенни, который выражал меньше всего нервозности и вместе с тем был крайне серьёзно настроен. Его мало беспокоило, что с ним будет, он уже в прошлой комнате, будучи прорубленным балкой, похоронил себя, однако он был обеспокоен благополучием его друзей.   
– Достаточно жертв, – очередной краткий ответ без деталей.  
МакКормик нахмурился. Хорошая новость, что они больше не нужны, как жертвы, однако эта хорошая новость вполне могла истекать из дерьмовой. Парень сел прямо и сощурил глаза, пытаясь предугадать ответь заранее, чтобы быть морально готовым к любому:  
– В плане?   
– О нет, Кайла, Стэна и Эрика убили!? – Леопольд прикрыл рот рукой и выпучил в ужасе глаза. Он тоже подумал об этом.  
– Я не знаю, – Элизабет была по-прежнему кратка.  
МакКормик выдохнул. Особо легче не стало, однако вселяло надежду, что троица ещё где-то пряталась и не успела попасться русалкам. Но один вопрос оставался открытым:  
– Тогда почему ты нас не отдашь им? Ты же сама говорила, что вам для жизни нужны жертвы.  
– Все 100 жертв принесены. Больше не надо. Давно, – повторила Элизабет, проговорив более медленно, словно считала парней недоразвитыми. Немного обидно.  
Крейг чертыхнулся и со сдержанным удивлением спросил:  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что эти сумасшедшие убивали людей годами впустую?  
– Да.  
– Мда, охуенно, – Такер закрыл лицо руками, пробубнив себе что-то под нос и сморщившись.  
– Ну, зато нас не убьют! – хлопнул в ладоши Баттерс, стараясь вынести из ситуации положительные стороны, но почти сразу же осёкся. – Нас же не убьют?   
Элизабет моргнула и перевела взгляд на Леопольда, отчего тот вжал голову в плечи и дискомфортно сглотнул.   
– Им нужно сказать правду. Передайте им, что больше не надо, – пауза, – контракт выполнен.  
Парни между собой переглянулись. Каждый из них был в некоторой степени озадачен, потому что задача звучала легко, но вот что-то исполнение не казалось простым. Кенни повернулся вновь к Элизабет:  
– Ну, сказать-то мы им скажем, но поверят ли они нам?   
Ответа не последовало. МакКормик уже подумал, что он сказал слишком тихо или непонятно задал вопрос, как голос Элизбет вновь наполнил комнату:  
– Подойдите.  
Кенни с некоторой заминкой поднялся и приблизился к глазам Элизабет, пройдя полубоком и кивая головой друзьям. Баттерс встал следом и без особого энтузиазма последовал за МакКормиком. Крейг же и вовсе выглядел так, словно он не человек, а скунс, который пустит газ и свалит. Но и он в итоге, не торопясь, подошёл к остальным.   
– Вытяни руку.  
Очевидно, что Элизабет обращалась к Кенни, который стоял первым в очереди. Он подчинился, с подозрением и опаской поглядывая на свою конечность. То, что он не боялся за свою жизнь, не значит, что он хотел лишний раз испытать боль. Элизабет моргнула, и с её глаза скатилась большая слеза, которая с размаху разбилась о руку МакКормика. Жидкость, что сначала была прозрачной, столкнувшись с кожей, начала алеть и яростно впитываться в тело парня. Он лишь успел дёрнуть кистью, как она полностью покрылась чешуёй, а по центру высветился символ.  
– Это моя печать. Они поверят, – объяснила Элизабет.   
Кенни повертел рукой, а после внимательно рассмотрел приобретённую метку. Это был вычерченный силуэт корабля. Ничего необычного. Он задумчиво хмыкнул.  
– Я думаю, стоит каждому сделать.   
– Что? Зачем? У тебя эта метка есть, этого достаточно, – Крейг явно не горел желанием проходить процедуру и приобретать себе стильное тату на коже. Да и в принципе всё его существо кричало «сомнительно, сомнительно, ну вас нахуй, ребят, мне ещё моё тело нужно целым».  
На помощь поспешил Леопольд, который, кажется, был теперь в предвкушении от получения собственной метки:  
– Ну же, Крейг, мы будем более убедительны, если у каждого она будет!  
Кенни уверенно кивнул: он так же считал. И неизвестно, не разделяться ли они в будущем, так что для безопасности лучше пережить эту короткую процедуру. МакКормик уступил место Баттерсу, который излишне смело (возможно храбрясь) встал на его место, и бросил взгляд на Такера. Тот отрицательно замотал головой, а после сморщился: повторный просмотр процедуры его не вдохновлял. Кенни попытался включить жалостливые глазки, но эффекта это не возымело: Крейг раздражённо выдохнул и отвернулся. МакКормик хотел было продолжить свою тактику «докажи, что факер – пуська», но резко остановился и закусил щеку. Метка начала неприятно щипать, а чешуйки словно пытались врасти в кожу. Видимо, побочный эффект. Неприкольно. Однако сдаваться он не собирался из-за этого, поэтому продолжил доставать Такера:  
– Да ладно тебе, это не больно.  
Парень повернулся уже с самым скептичным выражением лица, что у него было. Посмотрел на Кенни. Его лицо со скептичного сменилось на озадаченное.   
– У тебя глаз дёргается, МакКормик.  
– Что?  
Пока Кенни был занят уговорами Крейга, он пропустил тот момент, когда Леопольд уже закончил и теперь с беспокойством посматривал на правую руку, где уже слабо светился знакомый корабль.  
– Оу-оу, а так и должно быть, что она щипет?  
– Да, – сразу же ответила Элизабет, и Баттерс с Кенни облегчённо выдохнули.  
Однако тут же взвыли, когда руку начало жечь, словно они засунули их в открытый огонь. Крейг обеспокоенно и растерянно на них смотрел, поднимая голову то на нечитаемые глаза Элизабет, то опуская на машущих руками парней.   
– Эй, это тоже по плану? – Такер спрашивал и сам был уверен, что не особо.  
– Да, – был краткий ответ Элизабет  
– И скоро это прекратиться?? – Кенни честно старался быть сильным и терпеливым, но, несмотря на постоянные смерти, его новые тела не справлялись с превышаемой дозой болью. Иногда он очень жалел об этом.  
– Скоро.  
– А вдруг мы умрём?! – Леопольд так же, как и друг по несчастью, старался крепиться и не показывать то, насколько неприятной была боль, однако по его красноречивому лицу всё было видно. И по голосу. Голос выдавал всю гамму от «блять, вы меня извините, конечно, но это АААА» до «в моём завещании я попрошу это объявить вне закона».  
– Не умрете. Подождите немного, – Элизабет оставалась такой же непреклонной и невозмутимой, что сейчас особенно бесило.  
– Моей маме при родах так же говорили – она потом ещё 7 часов рожала, – скептично сказал Крейг, то ли пытаясь пошутить, то ли просто сказав первое, что в голову пришло.  
Стотч и МакКормик в любом случае коротко прыснули, а после заойкали, хватаясь за кисти рук вновь.   
Элизабет на это ничего не ответила, переведя взгляд с Крейга на помеченных. Которые резко замерли.  
– О, прошло, – Кенни поднял кисть и критично её осмотрел. Чешуя теперь не так выпирала и стала мельче, выглядела более естественно на коже.  
– И у меня, – с облегчением выдохнул Баттерс. – Оу, смотри-смотри!   
Cтотч вскинул руку, демонстрируя изменённую метку на ней. Она представляла собой всё тот же корабль, но теперь вместо корпуса был большой глаз. И сияние её было теперь значительно чётче и приятнее, отдавая более голубым оттенком.  
– Сияет!  
– Впечатляюще, – ни по виду Крейга, ни по его голосу не было понятно: он иронизировал или серьёзно?  
– Идите.  
За спинами парней послышался чавкающе-скрипучий звук. Они обернулись и увидели знакомую им уже комнату. Крейг первым поспешил покинуть неприятное ему помещение, но остановился, услышав призывной голос Кенни:  
– Стой! Стой, – МакКормик, убедившись, что Такер не предпринимает попыток преждевременно слинять, вновь повернулся к Элизабет. – Насколько я понял из твоего рассказа, нас сюда случайным образом затащило заклятием.  
– Верно.  
– После того, как мы им всё расскажем, они нас вернут назад?  
– Я не знаю.  
Брови Кенни сползли вниз.  
– А ты? Ты сможешь нас отправить назад?   
– Не знаю.  
Брови сползли ещё ниже. За спиной Крейг раздражённо застонал, а Баттерс беспокойно охнул.  
– Тогда ничего мы не будем делать, – Кенни замотал головой, быстро передумав, и схватил увесистую саблю. – Мы вместо этого – убьём твоих пираток.  
– Кенни! – Леопольд осуждающе и удивлённо воскликнул, подскочив к другу и схватив его за руку.  
Несмотря на то, что ничего не вызывало восторга у Крейга в данной ситуации, меньше всего он хотел заниматься чьим-то убийством и уж тем более убийством тех, кто сам их в два счёт прикончит. Поэтому он вытаращился на МакКормика, как на ёбнутого.  
– Не нужно угроз, – голос Элизабет по-прежнему не отражал ни беспокойства, ни удивления.  
Проигнорировав всё недоумение со стороны друзей, Кенни выставил саблю вперёд, к глазу корабля:   
– Обещаешь, что если мы выполним наше условие, ты поможешь нам вернуться назад?   
– Обещаю.  
Облегчённо выдохнув, МакКормик опустил оружие. Он на самом деле не собирался ничего из сказанного делать, однако ему нужна была гарантия, что после всего, он сможет помочь своим друзьям вернуться домой. Кенни не думал, что вне таинственного корабля, где могут жить мертвецы, он протянет и двух секунд. Отгоняя от себя осознание, как будет неприятен для него процесс возвращения, он махнул Элизабет рукой и направился в сторону выхода:  
– Хорошо. Жди нас, Лиззи!   
Баттерс чуть наклонился, чтобы быть ближе к уху более короткого друга, и с улыбкой ему напомнил:  
– Кенни, но она же Элизабет.  
МакКормик пожал плечами:  
– У меня кровь от мозга в дыру перетекла, дружище, так что для краткости – Лиззи. Экономлю остатки сил.  
На самом деле, Кенни уже вполне привык к дыре в своём теле и испытывал меньше неловкости при движениях. Он мог даже сказать, что всё нормально и смог бы жить так дальше до самой старости. Хотя, конечно, до старости он ещё сдохнет пару тысяч раз и получит целое тело столько же раз (чему, на этот раз, он был рад).  
– А, оу, хорошо, – принимая этот аргумент, Стотч выпрямился и махнул рукой неуверенно мнущемуся Такеру. – Пошли, Крейг! Пока, Элизабет.  
– Удачи, – ответила корабль, не сводя своего взгляда с парней.  
Крейг с энтузиазмом поспешил к выход, который был для него ближе всех:  
– Да неужели-   
Он уже почти сделал шаг, чтобы наконец покинуть столь неприятное для него помещение, как Стотч резко остановился и схватил его за руку.  
– А, погоди!  
– Да что ещё? – в голосе Крейга уже слышалось, что он вот-вот расплачется. А по лицу же было видно, что он кого-нибудь убьёт.  
– Давай возьмём что-нибудь тоже. Мы, конечно, убивать никого не будем, но для самозащиты что-нибудь взять точно не помешает, – указав на валяющиеся по всему помещению оружие, Леопольд развернулся и подошёл к одной из кучи хлама.  
– Он прав, – подумав, согласился Кенни и посмотрел выжидающе на Такера.  
Тот недовольно опустил ногу и развернулся спиной к выходу.  
– Ёб вашу мать, – раздражённо пробасил Крейг.  
Он немного отступил, бегло окинул всю комнату взглядом и схватил первое попавшееся ему на глаза копье, которое торчало неподалёку от него в небольшой горке из деревянной мебели.  
– Всё?  
– А, да, я, сейчас, хм, – Баттерс, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, быстро забегал глазами по помещению, в попытках отыскать что-то подходящее для себя, – о!  
Он подскочил к валявшемуся поясу и поднял его торжествующе вверх.  
– Нашёл!   
– Что это? – Крейг не понимал, каким образом пояс – хорошее оружие. Возможно, он чего-то не углядел? Кенни также вопросительно уставился на друга.  
Закрепляя на бегу пояс, Леопольд радостно проскочил мимо парней, достав оттуда один из острых клинков:  
– Кинжалы!   
– Нет! – Кенни побежал следом за ним, обеспокоенно погладывая на зазубренные концы и острое лезвие. Выбор оружия был, безусловно, хорош, но то, как Стотч радостно им махал, вызывало беспокойство за безопасность не только окружающих, но и самого Баттерса.  
За ними, последним прошёл через отверстие Такер, чем был крайне недоволен. Он в принципе был всем на данный момент недоволен. Он хотел домой, поспать, погладить морских свинок, вкусно покушать и не заниматься хуйнёй, которая может стоить ему жизни. Крейг в очередной раз проклял себя прошлого, который решил, что дом ужасов – отличная идея, чтобы скоротать время. Пошёл нахуй, Крейг из прошлого.  
Оказавшись в той же комнате, откуда начинали, парни переглянулись, безмолвно спрашивая друг друга: и что дальше-то? Все синхронно же и пожали плечами, а после повернули голову в сторону открытой двери, где на них, вылупив и без того круглые глаза, смотрела русалка.  
Прежде чем она успела сделать первый ход, Кенни подскочил к ней и ударил в грудную клетку. Он не собирался причинять настоящий ущерб, а лишь хотел ослабить женщину на пару секунд, когда он будет рядом с ней. Удар вышел достаточной силы, чтобы выполнить свою задачу и позволить МакКормику затащить пиратку в комнату сильным рывком, а после, обойдя её быстрым разворотом, зажать ей руки за спину, повалив на доски. Когда все замерли, Баттерс и Крейг ошарашено уставились на не менее изумлённую русалку. Всё произошло настолько быстро, изящно и отработано, что Стотч и Такер неловко захлопали. Кенни соврал, если бы сказал, что не был горд собой в этот момент, ибо он ожидал сопротивления и провала ещё на этапе подскока к русалке.  
– Вау…Это напомнило, как в детстве ты гонял в трусах поверх штанов, – не моргая, проговорил Крейг.  
– Да! Словно ты снова стал Мистерионом и гоняешься за преступниками! – восторженно и с воодушевлением подхватил Леопольд.  
МакКормик решил промолчать насчёт того факта, что он не бросал геройские замашки и продолжает уже совершенно анонимно наказывать преступников время от времени. Вместо этого он сильнее вжал в пол русалку, которая уже начинала свои вполне уверенные попытки освободиться. Заметив это, Баттерс ойкнул и, поспешно достав один их кинжалов, сначала выронил его на пол, поднял, а потом крепко обхватил его рукоятку и поднёс к лицу пленницы с каким-то особенным блеском в глазах. Крейг откашлялся.  
– Мы, кажется, не собирались никого убивать, – напомнил парень невзначай, с беспокойством посматривая, как лезвие кинжала всё ближе и ближе тянулось к пиратке.  
– Мы и не убиваем! – хором ответили Кенни с Леопольдом.  
– Вы об этом пожалеете! – вскричала русалка.  
– Навряд ли, – покачал головой Кенни. – Мы не собираемся причинять тебе вреда, если только ты-  
Договорить парень не успел – длинный хвост русалки снёс его с её спины. Одним толчком от пола, она отстранилась от лезвия кинжала и твёрдо встала на свой хвост. Окинув всех расчётливым взглядом, она молниеносно скрылась за дверью, громкоголосо оповещая весь экипаж о парнях. Кенни с досадой ударил по полу кулаком, Баттерс сквозь зубы втянул воздух с виноватым выражением лица, Крейг громко цокнул, а после закинул голову назад и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Ну конечно, просто всё не могло быть.   
– Ничего, прорвёмся. Если их соберётся больше, значит больше нас услышат, – резко поднявшись на ноги, уверенно заявил МакКормик.  
– Угу, это же всегда именно так и работает, – с сарказмом ответил Такер, однако противиться и предлагать что-либо не стал. И так всё понятно.  
Баттерс утешающе похлопал Крейга по плечу.  
– Мы справимся.  
Парень промолчал и лишь взглянул на Леопольда неуверенным взглядом. Стотч достал кинжалы и с воодушевлением показал их Крейгу. За его спиной Кенни махнул саблей, поигрывая бровями. Воодушевление, которое они хотели внушить, в итоге возымело абсолютно обратный эффект:  
– Теперь понимаю, чего вы тусуетесь часто вместе, маньяки.  
Парни стушевались. Кенни был даже оскорблён подобным сравнением.   
– Эй! Мы не маньяки! Просто умеем себя защищать, – уверенно приобняв Баттерса за плечо, МакКормик улыбнулся Такеру. – И тебя защитим, не очкуй.  
Крейг с некоторым сомнением посмотрел на стоящих перед ним друзей. Задумался. И искренне, к своему, как кажется, удивлению произнёс:  
– Это внушает надежду.  
– О, правда? Ты нам доверяешь? – Стотч, казалось, засиял от такого заявления.  
\- Ну, сложно отрицать, что у Кенни есть определённый опыт в настоящих битвах. А ты танцами занимаешься - как минимум способен увернуться. Да и эти кинжалы внушают ужас, – Такер обеспокоенно глянул на оружие, – во мне.   
Игриво хихикнув, Леопольд толкнул шутливо Такера локтём.   
– Ты тоже ничего, Крейг, не переживай!   
– Закончили обмен любезностями – к нам гости.  
МакКормик не врал – за стеной чётко слышалось, что к ним идут. Кивнув в сторону двери, Кенни встал за ней. За ним сразу же последовали Крейг и Леопольд. Почти вжавшись друг в друга, они выжидали. Одна секунда. Два. Три. Десять. И дверь оглушительно открывается.  
– Где они?! – это был голос убежавшей русалки.  
Ей ответили две других:  
– Свалили, пока ты нас искала!  
– Быстро, они не должны были далеко уйти!  
И оставив дверь открытой, русалки разошлись в разные стороны. Парни переглянулись. Нужно было решать, что делать дальше. Баттерс и Крейг повернули голову на Кенни. Боевой опыт делал его главарём их маленькой шайки. Он не противился этому. Единогласно взяв на себя эту ответственность, МакКормик задумался. Главной их целью является ни охота, ни убийство, а именно передача сообщения о том, что русалки обосрались. Он взглянул на свою руку, на которой сияла метка. Это было их преимущество. Однако Кенни понимал, что русалки не будут их слушать и сразу нападут. А значит, нужно было расстояние, за время преодоление которого, он успеет, как минимум, показать метку. Нужно было выходить в коридоры.  
– Крейг, ты без метки и с копьём, поэтому будешь идти по центру и отталкивать русалок от нас. Баттерс, выстави кисть с меткой вперёд и иди за Крейгом. Если нападают – обездвиживайте или глушите. В крайнем случае – не бойтесь нанести смертельный удар.  
Баттерс с энтузиазм отдал честь, со всей ответственностью и преданностью собираясь следовать указаниям. Крейг же лишь крепче сжал рукоятку копья, сглотнул и кивнул.   
Пора остановить этот беспредел.  
***  
Но сказать проще, чем сделать!  
Русалки полностью игнорировали их попытки заговорить и никак не реагировали на метки. Парням приходилось постоянно с ними сражаться. По началу битвы выходили крайне неловкими, Баттерсу уже дважды чуть не отсекли голову, если бы Крейг вовремя не успевал блокировать взмах меча. Однако уже после третьей стычки, парни приноровились работать вместе. Они вошли в такой раж, что о своей первоначальной цели они забыли напрочь – они лишь хотели выжить. Помогало то, что русалкам они нужны были живыми, поэтому их атаки были даже щадящими, что было на руку парням. Они все понимали, что если бы не это условие – они бы дальше второй битвы не протянули. Но не все пиратки были сдержаны, поэтому приходилось быть максимально сосредоточенными и осторожными.   
– Баттерс, слева!   
– Ага!  
Махнув кинжалом в нужную сторону, чтобы отразить взмах вражеского оружия, Леопольд юркнул под атакующую руку и рукоятью ударил в жабры, что являлись слабым местом русалок. Когда пиратка схватилась за шею, Стотч ударил по жабрам с другой стороны и поспешил к Крейгу, который придавливал к стене другую русалку, не имея возможности ни защититься, ни атаковать. А рядом с ним уже в опасной близости возникла другая женщина. К нему в этот же момент подскочил юркий и быстрый Кенни и одним ударом с ноги выбыл из рук врага саблю, которая вот-вот могла пронзить спину Такера. После, схватив за эту же руку, он повалил пиратку на пол и схватил за жабры, временно перекрывая ей дыханье. Выдержав пару секунд, МакКормик нанёс по жабрам оглушающий удар, а после быстро отскочил от летевшего в него кинжала. Однако увернуться не получилось – лезвие насквозь пролетело его дыру, чем немало удивило стоящую позади МакКормика русалку, в которую орудие и прилетело. Она была не первой, кто получил ранение за время драк. Когда сражаешься настоящим оружием, рано или поздно кто-то нанесёт раны, как ни уворачивайся. И эту русалку абсолютно не остановил торчащий в её плече кинжал. Оставив его там, она чуть пригнулась, собираясь выполнить бросок вперёд, что точно бы вырубил Стотча и Такера. Выругавшись, Кенни с разбегу оттолкнул пиратку, из-за чего бросок в итоге вышел не в ту сторону, и русалка вырубила сама себя об стену. Времени на триумф не было, ведь оставалась ещё одна пиратка в красивом синем камзоле, что возникла буквально из ниоткуда в считанные секунды рядом с ними. Она внимательно смотрела на парней и на лежащие тела русалок, которые либо были вырублены, либо держались за свои жабры. Поняв, что это их шанс, Кенни схватил руку Баттерса с меткой и поднял её вместе со своей.  
– Послушайте нас!! Мы не хотим вреда, у нас сообщение от Элизабет!  
В отличие от других русалок, эта отреагировала крайне выразительно, приподняв удивлённо брови и с подозрением смотря на метки. А после перевела взгляд на Крейга и в упор уставилась на него. Тот сглотнул и нервно скосил взгляд на Баттерса и Кенни. Их перекошенные лица не помогали.  
– У него нет метки. Я не могу вам доверять.   
– Но у нас же есть! – крикнул Кенни, делая шаг ближе к женщине, чтобы она увидела метку ещё ближе и чётче.  
– Элизабет оставляет метки всем, с кем разговаривала, – пиратка в этот момент напоминала сам корабль: её эмоциональность свелась к нулю и чёрт-пойми, что она испытывала.  
– У НАС ОНИ ЕСТЬ, МЫ РАЗГОВАРИВАЛИ! – МакКормик уже выходил из себя, его раздражало, что довольна простая задача имела такие сложности, когда по идеи всё могло быть иначе. И постоянные стычки измотали не только его, но и его друзей. Их особенно.  
– Но с вами тот, кто нет. Я не могу вам доверять, - в её взгляде промелькнуло презрение по отношению к Такеру.  
– Да блять!!   
С досадой и раздражением воскликнул Кенни, выставив саблю вперёд, блокируя резкий выпад русалки. Однако напор её меча был слишком сильным, и пиратка почти повалила его на землю, если бы не остальные. Крейг, спохватившись, встал за спину МакКормика и выставил копьё вперёд, держа его в миллиметрах от шеи русалки, а Баттерс, зайдя в этот момент сзади, выставил лезвие кинжалов у жабр. Все застыли.   
– Выслушайте нас, пожалуйста. Если бы мы хотели зла, мы бы пытались убить вас, – Кенни, взяв на себя роль переговорщика, мотнул головой в сторону лежащих тел русалок.  
Пиратка моргнула в задумчивости. Она зависла неподвижно, не выдавая никаких эмоций, кроме сосредоточенности, и по-прежнему держа свой меч перед МакКормиком, напирая на него, отчего ему приходилось вдвойне прикладывать усилия, чтобы не упасть. Наконец, спустя томительные секунды молчания, за время которых все успели искупаться в холодном поту, русалка кивнула:  
– Говори.  
Она не отпускала меча. Это крайне затрудняло мыслительный процесс. Кенни жалобно посмотрел на Баттерса. Он понял и кивнул.  
– Элизабет нам всё рассказала, в том числе и о проклятье: что вам нужны жертвы для поддержания её и ваших жизней. Но она просила остановиться. Нужно было всего лишь 100 жертв! Вам больше нет необходимости приносить жертву, они только загрязняют Элизабет.   
Стотч замолчал. Русалка не отвечала. Но на её лицо отразились все стадии принятия:  
Сначала она возмущённо сдвинула брови, и очевидное неверие промелькнуло в её глазах, и она агрессивно надавила на меч, чуть не повалив не только Кенни, но и стоящего за его спиной Крейга. Когда МакКормик уже изгибался буквой зю и готов был, наконец, умереть, она ослабила хватку, чуть повернула голову вбок и повела плечами, собираясь что-то предложить, но передумала и вовсе опустила меч. В её взгляде читался ужас, плечи поникли, тело полностью расслабилось, намереваясь вот-вот рухнуть на пол, где русалка придалась бы депрессивной печальке, но она сдержала себя, глубоко вдохнув и убрав меч в ножны.  
– Отпустите меня.  
– Вы не будете на нас больше нападать? – держа саблю перед пираткой, с сомнением спросил Кенни, не веря, что у них наконец-то получилось.  
– Пока что нет, – честно ответила пиратка. Никому это не понравилось.  
– Звучит не очень, – прокомментировал Крейг.  
Кенни ткнул локтём Такера, отчего тот удивлённо выдохнул воздух из лёгких и чуть согнулся. Удар был далеко не нежный. МакКормик мысленно извинился перед парнем, сосредоточив своё внимание на женщине перед собой.  
– Вы скажете остальным, – он не спрашивал, он требовал. Возможно, излишне самоуверенно с его стороны.  
– Да, но для этого мне нужно уйти, – на лице пиратки не дрогнула ни одна мышца. Русалка снова стала нечитаемой, без единой эмоции.  
Кенни первым опустил саблю. Крейг и Баттерс обменялись взглядами, нерешительно убирая в сторону оружие. Как только это случилось, пиратка молниеносно скрылась за углом. Никто даже не успел ничего сделать.  
– Как думаете, сработало? – озадаченно спросил Леопольд, смотря на свои кинжалы, которые из-за всех сражений теперь были покрыты русалачьей кровью. Неприятно, склизко и как-то грустно.  
Крейг вытёр пот со лба своим же чулло, что всё время у него был вдет в ремень. Раздражённо выдохнул и опёрся о своё копьё.  
– Хуй знает. Я заебался уже.  
– Я тоже устал, – честно признался Стотч, солидарно кивая и упираясь спиной о стену, не находя в себе сил стоять ровно на ногах.  
Они не верили, что это закончилось и можно наконец передохнуть. Усталость тяжёлым камнем рухнула в их тела, придавливая к земле. Кенни, разделяя эти чувства с парнями, оглянулся и задумчиво проговорил:  
– Давайте найдём, где можно отдохнуть, смоем кровь и пойдём искать бибу, бобу, зелибобу.  
– Кого? – сложив брови у переносицы, удивлённо, но без особого энтузиазма спросил Крейг.  
– Стэна, Кайл и Эрика, – ответил за друга Стотч.  
Такер вздохнул.  
– Я ебал.  
На лице Кенни возникла ехидная улыбка:  
– Я думал, ты снизу.  
Крейг с осуждением посмотрел на хохотнувшего Баттерса, а после ответил МакКормику:  
– Пошёл нахуй.  
– Прости, дорогой, давай не сегодня, у меня голова болит, – приложив руку к голове, Кенни произнёс кокетливым голосом.  
Леопольд вновь захихикал, еле как сдерживая себя, чтобы в голос не засмеяться. Такер же чуть опустил голову, протирая устало глаза и процедил:   
– МакКормик, блять.  
Рядом лежащая с ним русалка издала тяжёлый болезненный стон. Крейг был солидарен с ней. Однако на всякий случай всё равно отодвинулся.


	5. Часть команды

Над кораблём начали сгущаться тучи, а на море поднимались волны Пиратка с большим шрамом на хвосте задумчиво опустила взгляд на пленных.   
Кайл, Эрик и Стэн в очередной раз были привязаны к толстому железному столбу, который уходил на нижние палубы. И на этот раз верёвками они были перевязаны так, что невозможно было двигать ничем, кроме плеч, головы и нижней части тела. Вокруг парней, помимо русалки со шрамом, стояли ещё две, которые со скучающим видом смотрели на них. У одной из них уши были полностью забиты проколами, а у другой вместо волос – водоросли. Кайл мысленно обозначил пиратку, стоявшую перед ним, с водорослям, как Водоросли, другую, стоящую напротив Стэна – Пирсингованная, а самую внушительную из них, стоящую напротив Эрика – Шрам.   
Брофловски поёрзал. После того, как их вырубили и поймали, друзьям не удалось перекинуться и парой слов: пиратки пресекали любые попытки заговорить, пока тащили их наверх и привязывали. Так что шанса составить план у них не было, а значит – надо было действовать самостоятельно или скрытно, иначе они действительно станут жертвами ритуала. В первую очередь нужно было заставить русалок либо отвернуться, либо переключить их внимание на что-то другое. В голову ничего не приходило. Вокруг него не было возможности что-то взять или подтолкнуть. Только если не-  
– Рыжая сука!!   
Эрик, до этого смиренно сидевший, дёрнулся настолько, насколько это позволяли верёвки, и раздражённо уставился на лягнувшего его Кайла. Тот невозмутимо пожал плечи и мотнул головой, приподняв брови и выразительно указав глазами на русалку. Очевидно, Картман не понял, что этим Брофловски хотел сказать, смотря на того с крайним возмущением. Русалки не встревали, как этого ожидал Кайл. Он откашлялся:  
– Этот урод сейчас обосрётся, можете его увести? От него смердит, как от унитаза!  
Казалось, что Эрик, коего обвиняли в столь гнусной лжи, захлебнулся слюной от возмущения.  
– ЭЙ! Завали, от тебя самого вечно смердит помоями! – искренне охуевая от такого внезапного наезда, Картман попытался боднуть Брофловски головой, но, к своей досаде, не дотягивался.  
– Да, мне кажется, что я сейчас задохнусь от этой вонищи, заберите его! Он же от страха сейчас реально обделается! – возмущённо подхватил Стэн.  
Кайл оглянулся на Марша и одобрительно кивнул. Друг быстро понял, в чём дело, в отличие от Картмана, который откровенно тормозил и даже растерялся, ибо в такой ситуации ТАКИХ наездов на себя любимого он крайне не ожидал, и разрывался между тем, чтобы покрыть друзей ответными обвинениями и тем, чтобы начать доказывать свою невиновность. Брофловски обернулся на воняющего, не буквально, друга и с напором заговорил:  
– Эрик, ты сейчас ОБОСРЁШЬСЯ. Тебе НУЖНО в туалет, ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС.  
Наконец, в глазах Картмана промелькнул огонёк озарения. Он с осуждением взглянул на Кайла, словно бы говоря «пиздец, ничего лучше в твою голову не могло прийти? И почему я?! Пиздец, блять, тамада весёлый и конкурсы интересные». Раздражённо выдохнув, Эрик с выразительным драматизмом начал «признаваться»:  
– Ох, ладно, уроды, вы меня поймали. Мне так страшно, пиздец, я невыносимо сильно хочу в туалет! О нет! Я, кажется, наделаю охуенно огромную кучу дерьма и загажу вам весь ритуал, если вы мне не дадите посрать немедленно!!  
Все усердия Картмана пролетели мимо русалок. Шрам с какой-то особой усталостью закатила глаза.  
– Вы нас за дур не держите. Мы ваши переглядки видели. И ничего не воняет. Заткнитесь, или мы вам языки отрежем, – пиратка говорила так, будто ей было впадлу даже произносить это. В принципе возиться с ними, ей очевидно было в тягость, и всё, что ей нужно, чтобы поскорее это закончилось.   
Кайл мысленно сделал себе заметку об этом и повернул голову к другим русалкам. Они, в отличие от Шрам, выражали больший интерес к происходящему. Водоросли даже как-то подозрительно внимательно смотрела на самого Брофловски. Он мог поспорить на что угодно, что она уставилась на его волосы. Парню даже не хотелось знать, что не так с ними, и грустил с досадным негодованием, что его любимую ушанку выкинули за борт. Кайл это точно запомнит надолго.   
Между тем, пока Брофвловски проводил анализ окружения, Картман не терял времени. Увидев, что в принципе им можно говорить, он решил взять ситуацию в свои руки:  
– Я вот сразу понял, что вы не дуры. Вот эти геи не понимают женщин, считая, что они слепые и ничего не заметят. А я вас прекрасно понимаю и знаю, какие вы умные и замечательные, – он говорил отточенным подхалимским голосом, пытаясь всем своим видом внушить, что он тут самый хороший и его стоит слушать, а тех других в принципе можно даже скинуть за борт.  
– Чего?! – Кайл не оценил.  
– Чел! – Стэн тоже.  
Однако русалки наоборот: вполне оценили. Но явно не так, как этого ожидал Картман.  
– Угу, что ещё скажешь? – почесав шею, Водоросли насмешливо хохотнула, наконец-то перестав сверлить Кайла своим взглядом и обратив своё внимание на Эрика.  
Тот, явно слыша насмешливые нотки и неверие в его слова, ни капли не растерялся и продолжил:  
– Вы очень красивые. Как настоящие дриады!  
– Они же морские существа, так что наяды, а не дриады, – поправил Марш, неодобрительно качая головой.   
Брофловски неопределённо хмыкнул. Увлечение Стэна мифологией добавило им баллы к одобрению или насрать? Он завертел головой, чтобы проследить за реакцией. Пирсингованная заметно одобрила подобное замечание, улыбнувшись Маршу. Другие же, однако, не проявили какой-то заметной смены реакции. Эрик вообще отмахнулся, явно не желая отдавать место главного подлизы и акцентировать внимание на маленьких неточностях.  
– Ага, – по-прежнему скучающая Шрам без особого энтузиазма кивнула, мол, давай, пизди дальше. А Картману и просить не надо, он бы и так продолжил:  
– Никогда не видел более прекрасных созданий, а я многое видел! – Эрик с особым удовольствием выделил, что он видел многое. Кайл раздражённо фыркнул. Даже в подлизывании умудряется найти момент, чтобы выебнуться.   
– Даже космос? – Водоросли насмешливо хохотнула, явно не ожидая последовавшего ответа.  
– Да! Мы были в космосе, и даже там таких прекрасных созданий не видели! Только уроды какие-то и Стратерс. Стратерс считается? – Картман повернул голову в сторону Кайла, который лишь пожал плечами.   
Марш также не знал точного ответа на это. Эрик неодобрительно закатил глаза, словно они, его – секретари, и они были ОБЯЗАНЫ знать ответ на этот вопрос. Оба друга ответили ему выразительным «а не пойти ли тебе нахуй»-взглядом.  
– Да ладно, – Шрам на этот раз проявила хоть какой-то интерес, хотя, судя по её тону – фраза выражала скорее сарказм, чем любопытство.  
Эрика подобное ничуть не остановило и не смутило, а лишь больше распалило:  
– Отвечаю! У вас такие бомбезные волосы и хвосты, будь я свободен, я бы достал камеру и устроил вам фотосессию. Дамы, вы были бы на обложках всех популярных журналов и сияли ярче всех!  
– Господи, что за хрень ты несёшь, – прошептал Стэн, явно пребывая в состоянии, противоположный восторгу.  
Пирсингованная, как оказалось, полностью разделяла мнение парня, качнувшись в сторону и разочарованно цокнув:  
– Да уж, некоторые старались и получше. Как там было? “Прекраснее любых сокровищ, что хранит Атлантида”? – она повернулась в сторону Водоросли.  
– Мне больше по вкусу “если бы вас подали на стол, я бы отнёс вас на выставку”, – явно испытывая особое удовольствие от того, что она помнит такое, пиратка насмешливо и довольно ухмыльнулась с победным взглядом.   
К чему это было, Кайл не понял, но не желая вызывать у русалки ещё большее раздражение, он неловко и криво улыбнулся ей в ответ. Она приподняла брови и, судя по всему, была удовлетворена и этим.   
– Лол, что? – Стэн хохотнул, но больше от того, что он не мог поверить: как кто-то мог сморозить такую хрень? Ладно, Картман, который порой увлекался в своих речах и мог уже под конец нести откровенный бред, или Кайл, который, когда начнёт нервничать и паниковать, может сделать самый убогий и ужасный комплимент, но другие-то куда?  
– У меня было лучше, – обиженно заметил Эрик тем временем. Скорее даже не обиженно, а оскорблено.   
– У тебя бывало и лучше, – пожал плечами Кайл, согласно покивав головой.  
Картман раздражённо проворчал, фыркнув:  
– У меня стресс, окей? Не каждый день тебя приносят в жертву, знаешь ли!   
– Ну, было же такое уже, – Стэн повернул в его сторону голову с таким видом, будто он за секунду пережил все эти попытки принести их в жертву снова.   
– Ну, было! – согласился раздражённо Эрик и с повышенным голосом добавил. – Не поверишь – ни разу не понравилось!   
На них уже начали посматривать другие пиратки, которые занимались своими делами и готовили корабль к предстоящему шторму. Надолго их внимание не задерживалось, однако на палубе очень чётко витал вопрос: «какого морского дьявола там происходит?».  
– Ах да, тебе больше по душе, когда тебе в жопу зонды суют? – хохотнул Марш, а за ним и Кайл прыснул, честно пытаясь не смеяться в голос.   
– Предпочитаешь грубые ласки внутри, а не снаружи? – однако от дополнительного комментария Брофловски не удержался.  
И они оба разразились смехом под протестующие возгласы Картмана и недоумение пираток, которые уже откровенно пялились и перешептывались между собой, явно пытаясь понять, какого хрена пленники ржут. Русалки же, которые охраняли парней, на протяжении всего их диалога слушали ребят с заметным интересом и не прерывали их. Кажется, даже Шрам навострила уши и слушала без тени скуки на лице. Или так лишь казалось.  
– Так сука, выпустите меня, я им ебала порву!! – раскрасневшийся то ли от злости, то ли от стыда, то ли от всего сразу Эрик снова попытался боднуть Брофловски, а потом Марша, но крепкие верёвки не позволяли выполнять подобные манёвры.   
– А нам что? – спросила Водоросли с азартом и интересом. Её явно мало беспокоило излишняя громкость пленников и что с ними в принципе будет далее, главное, что они её забавляли.  
– Хлеба и зрелища! – злобно выдавил Картман, не сдаваясь и пытаясь на этот раз достать до друзей ногами, однако те осмотрительно отодвинули их в сторону. И даже хорошая растяжка Эрика ему не помогала.  
– Навряд ли, у тебя получается чаще рвать себе очко, чем чужие ебала. Зрелище на троечку, – насмешливо ответил на это Марш и сам же закусил губу, понимая, что добавляет лишь масла в огонь, но это не отменяло того, что ему с этого было весело. Возможно, это всё была паническая попытка не очковать.  
Всё. Потраченная последняя капля терпения окончательно взорвала вулкан по имени Эрик Теодор Картман.  
– СТЭН, УРОД, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, ТЫ ДОПРЫГАЛСЯ, КАК ТОЛЬКО НАС ПРИКОНЧАТ, Я НАЙДУ ТЕБЯ В АДУ И ЕЩЁ РАЗ УБЬЮ. ПОСЛЕ СВАРЮ ЗАЖИВО И ОТДАМ ЛИЧНО ДЭМИАНУ, ЧТОБЫ ИМЕННО В ТАКОМ ВИДЕ ТЕБЯ ОТПРАВИЛИ ОБРАТНО НА ЗЕМЛЮ, ГДЕ ВЕЧНО БУДЕШЬ ИСПЫТЫВАТЬ МУКИ ПЛОТИ, МУДАК ЁБАННЫЙ!!  
Эрик, наполненный яростью и желанием самолично свернуть Маршу шею, начал биться в своих верёвках, пытаясь тщетно порвать их лишь силой своего гнева. Стэн начал искренне жалеть о том, что он так переборщил с язвительностью и неиронично опасался за свою жизнь. Он прекрасно понимал, что Картман вполне мог выполнить свои угрозы. Кайл же смотрел с опаской потому, что Эрик извивался так, словно выдернет их всех троих со столбом. Он обернулся на пираток. Ни одна из них даже не дёрнулась, чтобы что-то сделать. Пока Картман изводился на говно и осыпал проклятиями Марша так, что кажется у всех вокруг начали вянуть уши, пиратки лишь спокойно ждали, когда тот успокоиться. Даже Шрам не особо спешила заткнуть, молча смотря с чуть приподнятой бровью на попытки пленника выбраться. Пока внимание всех было приковано к Эрику, Кайл нагнулся к Стэну и впечатлено ему прошептал:   
– Ты выбесил его быстрее, чем я когда-либо.  
Это была не совсем правда, но то, что Стэн смог за считанные часы только лишь сарказмом, не выходя при этом из себя, довести Картман до жопогорения – впечатляло. У Кайла обычно выходило самому гореть жопой на пару с Эриком, даже при том, что самоконтроль у него стал лучше. Он так, по крайней мере, считал и надеялся.  
– Натренировался, – Марш же был доволен собой более, чем полностью, чуть дёрнув с опаской головой в сторону, ибо Эрик и не намеревался успокаиваться, однако было заметно, что он уже выдохся.  
Казалось, что именно такого эффекта Стэн и добивался весь день, что было несколько удивительно для Брофловски. С чего такое упрямое желание ненароком, но притом так целенаправленно насолить Картману? Даже когда они привязаны и могли в любой момент умереть? Это было определённо странно и подозрительно.   
Неожиданно, Пирсингованная хлопнула в ладоши, да так, что все вокруг подняли голову, а Эрик замер, и с воодушевлением обратилась к Водоросли и Шрам:  
– А он мне нравится, давайте его освободим? – она указала на Стэна, который от удивления подавился слюной и начал из-за этого откашливаться.  
Казалось бы, такое нелепое предложение должно было встретить шквал осуждения, вопросов, дебатов, но:  
– Ну да, почему бы и нет. Думаю, нам и пяти жертв хватит.   
Шрам спокойно согласилась, махнув рукой, а Водоросли активно закивала головой. Им что, вообще по хуям? Брофловски завертел головой, не веря, что все они были серьёзны.  
– Кха, – откашлялся Стэн наконец и нормально сглотнул. По его лицу было видно, что он и сам не знал, какие эмоции ему испытывать в данный момент. Его уголки губ дёргались, словно он хотел улыбнуться, но они оставались опущенными, в то время как брови сложились на переносице, делая лицо Марша крайне сложным.  
– А? – Кайл же испытывал вполне очевидную эмоцию, которую он мог бы описать как «а так можно было?».  
Эрик тоже испытывал вполне одну конкретную эмоцию.  
– ДА ВЫ, БЛЯТЬ, ОХУЕЛИ?!  
Брофловски несколько был согласен с этим восклицанием, однако он его отбросил, шевеля мозгами. Возможно, это их шанс на спасение? У них в любом случае вариантов почти никаких, и нужно было рисковать. Кайл откашлялся:  
– Эм, а может, и четверых хватит?  
Водоросли резко опустила голову на парня, перестав улыбаться и смотря на него выразительно тяжело.  
– Нет, тебя мы точно не отпустим.   
– Что? Почему? – Кайл искренне не понимал, в чём разница была. Ему тоже нужно было выбесить Кармана или что? Так он это делал!  
– Ты рыжий. Я НЕ ЛЮБЛЮ РЫЖИХ, – процедила русалка, наклонившись к Брофловски и с крайне презрительным лицом отрубила прядь волос парню, которую сразу же выкинула.   
Проходившая мимо пиратка, которая носилась из стороны в стороны, проверяя крепления, с особым возмущением подобрала прядь, подошла к Водоросли и шлёпнула её по голове, продолжив после заниматься своими делами далее.  
– ХА! – с триумфом и злорадностью воскликнул Картман.  
– Да сука, – проклиная свои волосы и генетику, проворчал Брофловски. Уже который раз чертовы волосы подставляли его. Если он выживет, то точно побреется налысо к хренам. Даже если это будет нелепо, то лучше пусть нелепо, чем постоянно попадать в такие ситуации.  
Пока всё это происходило, Пирсингованная уже отвязала Стэна, продолжавшего стоять со сложным лицом, на котором читались все вопросы человечества: «Чё? Кого? Зачем? Как? Почему? Кто я в этой жизни?». Русалка хлопнула его по плечу, выводя из собственных мыслей, да так, что тот пошатнулся.  
– Ну что, юнга, добро пожаловать на борт! – с энтузиазмом сказала она.  
– Что? – впадая в ещё глубокое охуевание, Марш посмотрел на Пирсингованную, явно надеясь, что это всё какая-то шутка.   
– ХА! ХА! ХА! – казалось, Эрик захлёбывался в собственном мстительно-язвительном злорадстве.  
– Ты не волнуйся, приноровишься быстро! У нас давно новых членов команды не было, так что оживишь наш коллектив, – некрепко приобнимая парня за плечи, пиратка с воодушевлением заговорила.  
– Угу, и хвост тебе точно должен пойти! – подхватила Водоросли.  
– Хвост?! – Стэн удивлённо и встревоженно уставился на свои ноги.  
– Ага. Да ты не переживай, он лучше ног! Во много раз! – Пирсингованная чуть выгнулась и выставила свой хвост вперёд и похлопала по нему. Марш продолжал стоять столбом и просто пялился на пираток.  
– Мы гарантируем, – кивнула Шрам в заключении, наконец шлёпнув Картмана, чтобы он перестал дёргаться. Тот ойкнул и окончательно угомонился, однако злость это его никак не утихомирило.   
Прежде чем Стэн успел как-то возразить или что-то сказать, с его головы сорвали шапку и нахлобучили повязку, которую тут же аккуратно поправили. Обескураженный Марш осторожно пощупал голову, словно сомневаясь, что это была просто ткань, а не что-то ещё.  
– Спасибо, – Стэн тихо добавил, – наверное.  
Неофициальная церемония посвящения Марша прервались громким криком:  
– Всем подняться на палубу, Капитан собирает всех для важного сообщения!  
Стэн и Кайл переглянулись. Это не звучало как что-то хорошее, ибо могло напрямую касаться их и их безопасности, которая и так не была на высоком уровне. Так как русалки резко отбросили все дурачества и выставили копья, пресекая все попытки парней обсудить происходящее, они замолчали, перейдя на невербальное общение и попытки в телепатию. Эрик в гляделках не участвовал, продолжая тихо гундеть себе под нос, обещая всем смерть и что каждая гнилая рыбёха пожалеет о том, что не утопилась при рождении, за что получил заслуженно подзатыльник и кусок протухшей рыбы в рот от Шрам.  
В считанные секунды палуба заполнилась русалками, которые с настороженностью и тревогой обсуждали предстоящий шторм и причину, по которой капитанша могла созвать всех. Кайл успел услышать отрывки фраз о том, что других пленников так и не удалось поймать, и они уже покалечили несколько членов экипажа. Брофловски был несколько удивлён это услышать: каким образом Кенни, Баттерсу и Крейгу удалось одолеть этих пираток? С другой стороны, он был рад услышать, что они смогли выбраться из той комнаты и не сдохли преждевременно. Это, в определённом смысле, внушало надежду. Возможно, освободившиеся пацаны были ключом к их спасению.  
Поток его мысли прервался, когда на верхнюю палубу вышла русалка в богато украшенном синем камзоле. По всей видимости, та самая капитанша.  
– Дамы, сегодня, как вы знаете, у нас должен был состояться ритуал.  
Все разом обернулись на привязанных Эрика и Кайла. Это было крайне напрягающее зрелище: множество огромных глаз смотрели не просто, чтобы оглянуться на тех, о ком шла речь. Они смотрели с явным нетерпением, что их прикончат. Ощущения отвратительные.  
Капитанша продолжила, обращая всеобщее внимание вновь на себя:  
– Однако, ко мне поступили известия о том, что, возможно… – она сделала выразительную паузу, – ритуал больше не нужен. Мы давным-давно выполнили часть контракта.  
Палуба взорвалась удивлёнными женскими возгласами и перешёптываниями, которые тут же были прерваны зычным голосом пиратки, стоящей рядом от Капитана:  
– ЗАКРЫЛИ РТЫ!  
Все моментально замолчали и вытянулись по струнке. Дисциплина явно была хороша на этом корабле. Капитан продолжила:  
– Я не могу доверять источнику информации и хочу лично убедиться в том, что это действительно так, – женщина вновь сделала паузу, явно желая обратить особое внимание на то, что она сейчас скажет. – Мы многие годы избегали этого и не нарушали покой сердца нашей дражайшей Элизабет, но, полагаю, настал момент, когда нам нужно это сделать.  
Капитан резко взмахнула рукой, не давая никому лишнего слова произнести, пока она не закончит. Поэтому по палубе прошёлся лишь всеобщий вздох удивления, прерываемый всплесками волн за бортом.  
– Я не знаю, что нас может там ждать, поэтому прошу всех быть наготове. Мариан, Изабелла, Мерриль и Бетани: вы пойдёте со мной. Авелин – в случае, если мы не вернёмся, – капитан достала расписной сверкающий кинжал из своего камзола и отдала его русалке, что стояла с ней рядом, – Элизабет твоя.   
Она сразу же повернулась к другим русалкам и командным тоном закончила свою речь:  
– Пленников пока не трогать, но и не отпускайте. Всем за работу, шторм близок!  
– За работу! – стоявшая рядом с капитаном русалка с зычным голосом повторила за женщиной и с гордостью и тревогой убрала кинжал в пояс.  
Немедля ни секунды, русалки сразу же разбежались по своим делам, пытаясь незаметно перешёптываться о том, что будет. Кайл заметил, что многие из них кинули на него и Эрика особый подозрительный взгляд. Удивительно, но Марша они в основном проигнорировали, словно его тут и не было.   
– Постоишь с нами, парень! Пока не до официального принятия в команду, – Пирсингованная снова хлопнула по плечу Стэна, который лишь обескуражено улыбнулся и кивнул.  
– Вам повезло, возможно, сегодня не ваш последний день, – Водоросли обращалась к Кайлу, говоря так, словно, в случае чего, она рада будет всё равно их прикончить. Особенно рыжего.  
Брофловски нервно улыбнулся.  
– Как здорово.  
– Когда нас освободят, я вас сам прибью, – зло процедил Эрик, больше звуча как обиженный ребёнок, чем как убийца русалок и преступник века.  
Стэн с Кайлом обменялись взглядам. Насчёт уничтожения всех русалок они имели большое сомнение. С другой стороны, Эрик в своей мести мог зайти далеко и достаточно изощрённо. Но также мог обосраться ещё в самом начале и так ничего и не добиться. Однако то, что Картман точно припомнит друзьям события на этом корабле сомневаться не приходилось. Марша могло спасти лишь чудо от мести Эрика. Или смерть.   
Как бы то ни было, всё, что им оставалось, это смотреть, как пиратки продолжали спешно расходиться, чтобы закончить свою работу. Пирсингованная, Шрам и Водоросли остались стоять неподвижно на страже. Веселье полностью пропало с их лиц, и они, также как и другие, тревожно ждали того, что будет дальше. Они явно хотели обсудить это, но в присутствие пленников не решались. Кайл вздохнул. Начинали затекать руки.   
Первые капли упали на борт.


	6. Может ли стать хуже?

Начался дождь. Русалки не обращали никакого внимания на это, в отличие от парней, которые выглядели недовольно и даже жалко, будучи мокрыми с ног до головы. Кенни мог поспорить, что даже из укрытия слышит гундёж Эрика. Парень обернулся к Крейгу и Баттерсу, которые играли в это время в камень-ножницы-бумага. Они уже несколько минут стояли в ожидании, когда основная масса русалок скроется с горизонта, однако всё было тщетно – пиратки то и дело сновали по палубе и активно передвигались внутри корабля, трижды чуть не спалив место укрытия парней. Они прятались в укромной коморке, которую они нашли совершенно случайно: в поисках пути на верхнюю палубу они услышали голос капитанши (которую им так и не удалось разглядеть со своего места) и пошли на него.   
– Что будем делать? – шёпотом спросил парень, отвлекая Стотча и Такера от игры.  
У него терпения было достаточно, чтобы выжидать сколько понадобится, однако интуиция ему подсказывала, что ждать у моря погоды (которая, впрочем, уже началась) будет глупой затеей и нужно предпринимать что-то сейчас. Потом будет слишком поздно.  
Иногда МакКормик ловил себя на мысли, что принимая образ Мистериона полностью или частично, он склонен произносить или думать пафосно-драматичными фразами. Порой крайне неуместными.   
– Ничего? Ты же слышал: они пошли к Элизабет – значит, скоро они всё узнают и освободят их, – Крейг спокойно пожал плечами, выругавшись, когда проиграл в третий раз Стотчу.  
– А вдруг они не найдут её, и их убьют? – обеспокоенно предположил Баттерс, вздохнув резко воздух и взмахнув рукой, которой показывал ножницы.  
– Да ну бред. Та, что в казмзоле, точно знает, куда идти, – отмахнулся Крейг, с досадой убирая свою проигрышную «бумагу».  
– А вдруг нет? – повторил Стотч с напором.  
– Тогда бы они пошли искать нас или в камзоле заставила бы нас отвести их к Элизабет, – рассудительно заметил Такер, нахмурив брови. Для него всё было достаточно очевидно, и лишний раз рыпаться не казалось для него разумной идеей.  
– Они всё равно могут решить от нас избавиться, – заметил МакКормик, с беспокойством оглядываясь по сторонам. Драгоценное время уходило, и нужно было действовать. Продуманные планы не были его коньком, он больше полагался на свою способность адаптироваться и импровизировать. Но он рисковал жизнями своих друзей, так что не мог позволить себе поступать наобум.  
Кенни закрыл заслонку, чтобы их не случайно не заметили, и задумался. Что же стоит сделать, чтобы их вызволить? Каким образом вынудить русалок оставить ребят одних?   
– Фу, ты можешь этого не делать? Это реально очень мерзко, – шёпотом попросил Такер, передёрнув плечами.  
МакКормик отдёрнул руку от своей зияющей дыры, которую он неосознанно начал почёсывать. Боли он не ощущал от этого процесса, но раздраженная кожа около отверстия бесила и вызывала жгучее желание чесаться. От греха подальше Кенни вновь натянул покрепче ткань, что была обвязана вокруг его тела.  
– Есть идеи, как заставить русалок свалить?  
Крейг цокнул, в очередной раз проиграв Баттерсу, и повернулся к МакКормику с раздражённым лицом.  
– Ты всё же хочешь рисковать лишний раз? Нахуя? Просто подождём и всё.  
– Я не доверяю Элизабет и этой капитанше, – Кенни сложил руки на груди и покачал головой.  
Обещание корабля не внушало ему уверенности. И чем больше он думал, тем больше понимал, что нужно было потребовать более чёткое и сильное обещание. Она лишь гарантировала, что ПОМОЖЕТ, но это не значит, что Элизабет будет как-то воспрепятствовать, если пиратки решат убить или захватить их. Им всем в любом случае стоило бы выбраться из рук русалок, прежде чем они будут решать их судьбы. Опыт подсказывал, что чаще всего фортуна была не на их стороне. Для МакКормика особенно, но он был исключением.  
– Кстати, а почему Стэн не привязан?  
Крейг и Кенни обернулись на Леопольда, что аккуратно приоткрыл заслонку и выглядывал наружу. Он пальцем указывал на Марша, который стоял за одной из русалок и неловко улыбался, то кивая, то пожимая плечи на фразы, что ему говорили. Из-за дождя и расстояния сложно было понять, о чём именно был разговор.   
– Полагаю, что в отличие от всех нас, сегодня он точно останется в живых, – спокойно заметил Крейг.  
Стотч и МакКормик не с восторгом приняли эту информацию, повернувшись на Такера с осуждающим и удивлённым взглядом. Тот лишь пожал плечами и приподнял брови.  
– Что?   
– Откуда такой пессимизм? С чего ты взял, что другие не останутся в живых? – Кенни вновь закрыл заслонку и покачал головой.  
– В отличие от всех нас, русалки его приняли, а нас всех они ебали на своих копьях, – разведя руки в стороны, Крейг сел на бочку и упёрся спиной о стену, но тут же отпрянул. Оглянувшись, он с брезгливостью оттряхнул со своей кофты личинок.  
Кенни нечем было возразить. Тут Такер был абсолютно прав. И это тем более значило, что им нужно было действовать. Но как?  
– О! – громко воскликнул Баттерс с восторгом.  
Парни тут же резко на него зашипели, чтобы он приглушил громкость своего голоса. Ойкнув и понимающе кивнув, Леопольд откашлялся и с довольным лицом произнёс, почти шепча:  
– У меня есть идея.  
******************  
Вот уже несколько минут Стэну приходилось слушать достаточно спорные аргументы по поводу того, как хорошо быть русалкой. По уровню заёбанности и нервозности, что Марш ощущал от нахождения в компании кровожадных пираток, он бы сказал, что стоит и слушает их несколько часов. Он благоразумно не вставлял своих комментариев и лишь с энтузиазмом кивал и улыбался. Насколько хорошо это у него выходило, он точно не знал, однако русалок это устраивало, поэтому особо париться по этому поводу парень не собирался. Что его начало парить, так это то, что его друзей реально невзлюбили, и им грозила опасность от пираток. Шрам с каким-то особым садистским удовольствием смотрела на Картмана, у которого во рту побывало порядка три вида рыбы разной степени тухлости. Эрик уже после второй перестал лишний раз рыпаться и всё больше зеленел. По нему было видно, что он вот-вот блеванёт. В этот момент Стэн испытывал даже стыд, что довёл Картмана до жопогорения, из-за чего его насильно заткнули таким мерзким способом. С другой стороны, его ещё больше напрягало, как Водоросли потихоньку резала волосы Кайла. Тот не подавал вида, что нервничает, лишь напряжённо смотрел, как лезвие отрезает то волосок, то небольшую прядь. Однако сжатый крепко кулак выдавал, что он не был так спокоен, как хотел казаться.   
Стэн снова кивнул, когда Пирсингованная начала перечислять, какие возможности открываются, когда лишаешься ног и получаешь взамен: «Такой крутой хвост! Гибкий, удобный. Он ещё и красивый! На солнце обалдеть как блистает. Увидишь – сразу поймёшь, что это то, что нужно» и так далее.   
Неожиданно раздался вопль. Все вокруг остановились и обернулись в сторону звука. Стэн напрягся, но не потому, что это был вопль. А потому что это был знакомый ему вопль.   
А потом мелькнула оранжевая куртка.  
Марш судорожно вздохнул.   
Кенни.  
С открытой дырой в теле, из которого торчали органы. Если присмотреться, то можно было заметить кусок кишок, торчащий наружу. Теперь Маршу захотелось блевать вместе с Картманом. Какого чёрта этот придурок выперся в таком виде и сюда? Он окончательно хочет себя добить!? Русалки уже приготовились атаковать.  
– Опустите оружие! Я – Элизабет, – выйдя в центр, громогласно и уверенно провозгласил Кенни.  
Стэн вместе с отвращением испытал смесь недоумения и непонимания. Что его друг вообще несёт? В поисках поддержки, Марш посмотрел на Кайл. Тот тоже нихрена не понимал, что происходит. Эрик же, пока внимание на него не обращали, выплюнул рыбу и блеванул. Стало совсем мерзко, но осуждать Стэн по-прежнему не собирался. Тем более, сейчас происходило кое-что важное и более тупое.   
– Брехня! Ты – наш пленник! – воскликнула одна из русалок под одобряющий гомон других пираток.  
– Это тело – да. Но я использовала его, чтобы выйти к вам, дети мои! – ничуть не смутившись, продолжал Кенни, повышая ещё сильнее голос, явно стараясь перекричать шум дождя.  
Молчание. Русалки неуверенно переглядывались, не решаясь что-то предпринять. МакКормик, удовлетворённый этим, продолжил:   
– Я пришла к вам, чтобы попросить вас, дети мои! Хватит жертв! Мы выполнили контракт!   
Он сделал глубокий вздох и драматичную паузу, во время которой русалки успели обменяться короткими фразами. Стэн успел уловить отрывки в виде «тоже самое говорила и капитан», «разве можно этому верить?» «мы ожившие трупы с хвостами, почему нет?!».  
– Прошу вас, остановитесь! Не губите меня! – крайне эмоционально воскликнул МакКормик.   
Марш впечатлено вытянул лицо. Он не был уверен, что это неправда, так как происходящее выглядело правдоподобно, да и он видал многое, чтобы сомневаться в том, что такого НЕ может произойти. К тому же дождь создавал какой-то особый кинематографический эффект, из-за чего Стэну казалось, что он смотрит какой-то фильм. Долбанутый немного, но ему не привыкать.   
Пока Марш размышлял, Кенни успел пройти вдоль борта, приманивая к себе русалок и завораживая их, и поднялся к штурвалу. Русалки, по началу неуверенно, а после, словно загипнотизированное, послушно последовали за парнем. Даже охранницы безалаберно оставили пленников без внимания, поглощённые речами МакКормика, который, не останавливаясь, в красках описывал, как ему плохо и что внутри корабля творится. Прежде чем Стэн, Кайл и Эрик успели обменяться предположениями, какого хуя тут происходит, к ним внезапно подскочили Крейг и Баттерс, которые без каких-либо приветствий начали рубить верёвки.  
– Чё? Вы живы! – удивлённо воскликнул Стэн и тут же закрыл себе рот под шипение Крейга и Баттерса.  
– На, помогай, – Такер протянул кинжалы Стотча Маршу.  
Он неуверенно взял их в руки и присел на корточки, присоединившись к рубле крепких верёвок под рассказы Кенни за спиной. Стэну очень хотелось спросить, в порядке ли Кенни вообще и нужно ли беспокоиться о его психическом состоянии, но, смотря на то, как сосредоточенно и усердно Крейг и Леопольд рубят верёвки, а Кайл и Эрик молча ожидали освобождения, он решил отложить вопросы на потом. Первоочередно им нужно было уйти с глаз долой и спрятаться, чтобы их снова не схватили. Бесповоротно оказаться в команде Маршу уж точно не хотелось. Не потому что он боялся стать русалкой (ему даже в какой-то мере нравилась эта идея), а потому что пиратствовать ему не особо хотелось. Да и сами пиратки явно были не в своём уме.   
«Хотя, когда в последний раз мы с кем-то в своём уме сталкивались?»  
Наконец, верёвки были разрублены, а друзья освобождены. Стэн подхватил Кайла, чтобы помочь ему подняться, а после они вдвоём помогли встать Эрику, который по-прежнему выглядел зеленовато и казалось вот-вот упадёт в обморок (возможно, это и была причина, по которой Картман сохранял молчание и никак не комментировал происходящее). Такер и Стотч обеспокоенно копошились на месте, посматривая на Кенни и призывая парней двигать конечностями побыстрее. Просить долго не надо было, и троица последовала за ними. Стэн ожидал, что их поведут в одну из кают корабля, но их затащили в маленькую коморку, в которой пространства для пятерых было явно маловато. Но зато это было укромное место, и сейчас точно можно было говорить. Приставив Картмана к стене, по которой тот благополучно сполз, осев с крайне затравленным и недовольным видом, Марш наконец открыл рот:  
– Что происходит?  
– Краткую версию или длинную? – глухо отозвался Такер, отодвигая заслонку и вместе с Леопольдом смотря на происходящее снаружи.  
Судя по всему, Кенни ещё продолжал вещать, полностью захватив внимание слишком доверчивых для пираток русалок.  
– Короткую, – вместо Марша ответил Кайл, с нахмуренными бровями смотря в небольшое пространство, которое оставляли головы Леопольда и Крейга.  
– Мы попали внутрь корабля, который оказался живым! И это она, её зовут Элизабет! И она сказала нам передать, что жертвоприношения больше не надо. Мы передали, после пары драк с русалками, да, но решили поискать вас на всякий случай. Нашли, но вы там были, окружённые ими! Мы не знали, что делать, и я предложил выйти к русалкам и рассказать им правду, – затароторил обеспокоенно Стотч.  
– Сдаться, ты хотел сказать, – исправил Такер с невесёлой усмешкой.  
Леопольд обиженно надул губы и коротко глянул на Крейга, но сразу же вновь обратил свой взгляд на освобождённых друзей.  
– Но Кенни сказал, что у него есть идея получше. Приказал нам освободить вас, как только появиться шанс, а потом ждать… – Баттерс сделал длинную паузу, – ждём…вот.  
Брофловски недовольно выдохнул.  
– То есть этот спектакль не потому что он ёбнулся, а потому что он – ёбнутый, и опять решил собой пожертвовать? – заключил Кайл.  
– Ему самому не надоело? – спросил Крейг с каким-то особым раздражением. То ли осуждающим, то ли сопереживающим.  
– Видимо нет, – пожал плечами Брофловски растерянно и нахмурился. – Сколько ещё он этот спектакль будет тянуть?  
Крейг и Баттерс нервно переглянулись.   
– Не знаем. Он просто сказал ждать, – ответил наконец Стотч после неловкой паузы.  
– Ждать чего, когда рак на горе свиснет? – возмутился Марш, потирая себе переносицу.   
– Нет, я дума-  
– КРАКЕН!!!  
И всё на корабле застыло на секунды. А после так же резко пришло в движение. Каждая из пираток начала хаотично, но целеустремлённо носиться по палубе, с беспокойством посматривая на Кенни, который сплюнул и раздражённо выругался. Как именно – слышно не было, однако было прекрасно понятно, что он не был в восторге, однако не настолько, чтобы не воспользоваться моментом. Он поспешно спустился вниз и побежал в сторону коморки, где прятались пацаны.  
– Вот и дождались, блять, – закатив глаза, пробурчал Кайл, отходя от заслонки и поворачиваясь в сторону входа, дабы встретить Кенни с нотацией.  
Стэн также встал рядом, готовясь выказать поддержу в этом деле. Он не всегда одобрял желание друга исходиться на говно, но в данный момент он был солидарен.   
Дверь резко открылась. Но вместо ожидаемого МакКормика на пороге стояла капитанша:  
– Вы тоже будете участвовать в битве с Кракеном. За мной, если хотите жить.  
За спиной уже вполне чётко слышался мат Кенни.


	7. Держи копьё крепче

Бушевала настоящая стихия. И не было сомнений, что непогода была вызвана не естественным порядком вещей. Впрочем, на причины пацанам было, откровенно говоря, насрать. Они уже были все мокрые от головы до пяток, промёрзли и снова были в плену у пираток. Ну как в плену, Стэн описал бы это как рабство уже. Вместе с остальной командой их собрали и распредели по местам. Кенни, Баттерсу и Стэну вручили острые копья и сказали лупить по щупальцам, Кайла, Эрика и Крейга отправили на нижние палубы, где приказали помогать таскать заряды для пушек. Прежде чем выполнить этот приказ, Такер предпринял слабую попытку не въёбывать в достаточно сомнительной обстановке:  
\- Элизабет же обещала, что нас вернут домой!  
Капитанша резко повернула голову к парню, из-за чего тот триста раз пожалел, что вообще осмелился открыть рот. Женщина бросила взгляд на руку Крейга, неприятно скривилась и только после ответила:  
\- Мы не можем открыть портал, пока Кракен здесь. В ваших интересах принимать активное участие: как только мы избавимся от этого чудовища, я лично отправлю вас домой. Больше вы нам всё равно не нужны, - она сделала паузу. – И Элизабет действительно дала вам обещание, и я не смею его нарушать.  
\- Радость-то какая, - пробурчал почти неслышно Крейг и встал неохотно к Кайлу и Эрику.  
Картман по-прежнему имел зеленоватый оттенок лица, однако чувствовал он себя заметно бодрее, а потому и выражал своё недовольство более заметно. Однако, наученный опытом, он лишний раз не открывает рот, как и Брофловски, который то и дело дёргал себя за волосы, безуспешно пытаясь определить, насколько сильно он полысел после Водоросли и сколько ещё предстоит потерять. Помимо этого на его лице также сильно отражалось недовольство. Так что присоединившийся к ним Такер максимально подходил к их нерадостному дуэту.   
Русалки спешно и молча поволокли парней внутрь. Стэн даже не успел ничего сказать им напоследок, как они уже были закрыты хвостами и спинами пираток. Марш вздохнул и повернулся к МакКормику и Стотчу, которые шёпотом о чём-то переговаривались, пока капитанша отошла для раздачи приказов остальной части команды. Стэн чуть пододвинулся, но не успел расслышать о чём друзья говорили, как они резко замолкли. Капитанша снова обратила на них внимание.  
\- Чего встали? Быстро к левому борту! Бейте в присоски – это причиняет Кракену особую боль.  
И она поднялась к штурвалу, где другая русалка что-то прокричала ей, но из-за сильного ливня было невозможно расслышать. Стэну, впрочем не особо было интересно. Вместе с парнями он подбежал к указанному месту, где они напряжённо уставились в неспокойные волны. Марш решил, пока есть возможность, осторожно спросить:  
\- О чём вы говорили?  
\- А? А! Да о распределении нас по группам. Почему их отправили внутрь, а мы здесь – снаружи? – с волнением ответил Кенни, сжимая в руках покрепче копьё.  
\- Мы только лишь поняли, что нас собрали в одну команду, потому что мы, ну, привилегированные, - Баттерс показал Стэну свою руку с меткой, за ним тоже самое сделал и Кенни.  
Марш удивлённо уставился на слабомерцующую тату на обратной стороне ладоней парней. Этого точно у них не было до того как они попали на корабль.   
\- Что это?  
\- Нам дала Элизабет. Ну, тот самый корабль. Она сказала, что так – нам поверят, - Стотч неуверенно пожал плечами, словно сам сомневался в этом, однако понимал, что это действительно так. Он убрал руку, чтобы также, как и МакКормик, держаться за древко копья более крепко. Баттерсу заметно было неудобно обращаться с длинным оружием.  
Стэн кивнул и вздохнул:  
\- А я – теперь член команды.   
\- Чего? – друзья одновременно повернули голову в сторону Марша.  
\- Ну, я типа понравился одной из русалок, и она сменила мой статус пленника на члена команды. Пока ещё не совсем официально. Мне пообещали, что я стану русалкой с охуенным хвостом, - нервно хохотнув, Стэн завертел головой и сделал шаг назад. Сильная волна ударилась о борт корабля и обрызгала и без того мокрых ребят.   
Кенни, проморгавшись, попытался присвистнуть, но вышло криво, поэтому он решил озвучить свою мысль более понятно:  
\- Да ты у нас будешь красоточкой, а?  
\- Ты посмотри на моё лицо – думаешь из меня удачная русалка-то выйдет? – Марш скептично хмыкнул. Уж точно красивой русалкой он не думал, что будет. Так, средненькой. Если повезёт.  
\- А почему нет? У тебя красивое лицо, - с недоумением ответил Баттерс.  
\- Вот-вот, дело говорит. Хорошее у тебя лицо, чё ты, - подхватил Кенни.  
Стэн не смог сдержать улыбки. Обстановка была, конечно, не самой подходящей, но комплименты всё же ему были приятны, особенно такие внезапные и искренние. Стэн в общем-то давно перестал себя считать каким-то особо симпатичным, особенно когда началось переходный период и прыщи роем украсили его лицо. И как бы Венди ему не говорила обратного, к Маршу лишь временно возвращалась вера в собственную привлекательность.   
\- Бля, засмущали. Ладно, вас последними утоплю, - не поворачивая головы, кокетливо ответил Стэн.  
\- Пхах, ну спасибо, братан. Ты ещё замолви словечко тогда за нас, а то чё, просто подыхать-то, да? – Кенни шутливо ударил Баттерса локтём в бок.  
Тот бы удержался спокойно на ногах, но резкая качка корабля снёс не только его с ног, но и МакКормика с Маршем. Ещё не поднявшись на ноги, они услышали громкоголосый вопль правой руки Капитанши:  
\- ВСЕМ ЗАНЯТЬ ПОЗИЦИИ И ПРИГОТОВИТЬСЯ.  
Сразу же стало не до шуток. Резко поднявшись, насколько вообще позволяли мокрые, скользкие доски и намокшая отяжалевшая одежда, Стэн вместе с другими встал у борта, напряжённо ожидая появления щупалец. Каждая секунда казалось долгими минутами. Шум ливня словно заглушился вместе со звуками волн. Всё внимание Марша было сосредоточено на краю, откуда вот-вот должны были появиться щупальца.   
Но время шло. На верхней палубе все продолжали стоять неподвижно, словно статуи у борта, смотря вниз. Новых ударов не было. Однако Стэн точно слышал, что что-то двигалось. Он сделал шаг к борту.   
\- Стэн, ты чего творишь? – Марш услышал шёпот Кенни, который также двинулся вслед за другом. К ним присоединился и Баттерс, явно не желая оставаться позади в одиночестве.  
\- Мне кажется, там внизу…что-то есть, - ответил Стэн, начиная чуть выглядывать за широкий борт.  
\- Кракен, чё ещё может быть-то? – Кенни недовольно схватил за плечо Марша с одной стороны, после его также схватил Баттерс за другое плечо – Ты хотя бы свешивайся не так опасно.  
Стэн поблагодарил за такую поддержку и уже более смело выглянул. И тут же ахнул.  
Что-то внизу действительно двигалось. И это что-то было действительно Кракеном.   
Однако щупальца его не двигались вверх, как того ожидали друзья – они проникли внутрь корабля через отверстия для пушек – на нижние палубы и в трюм. К Кайлу, Эрику и Крейгу. Которым не дали даже оружия. Марш резко отпрыгнул от борта и с тревогой оглянулся на вопросительно смотрящих на него Кенни и Баттерса.  
\- Кракен атакует не нас… - пролепетал он.  
А после сорвался и побежал к Капитанше, запинаясь и норовя грохнуться о доски. На него никто даже не обернулся, когда он влетел к русалке по лестнице и закричал:  
\- Кракен, он внизу! Он атакует внутри!!  
Стэн ожидал, что пиратка немедленно спохватиться и начнёт раздавать новые приказы, но она даже не шелохнулась. Она продолжала сосредоточенно смотреть вокруг себя, после лишь чуть опустила взгляд на подростка:  
\- Он всегда так делает. Потом он потерпит неудачу и отправиться наверх крайней агрессивно настроенный, так что вернись на место.  
На этом разговор был окончен. Стэн потерялся в собственных словах от такого и, не имея других вариантов, вернулся к друзьям, которые смотрели на него крайне встревоженно. По их взгляду было понятно – они тоже уже видели всё и осознавали как всё плохо. И это им не понравилось. Марш сглотнул. Он не любил был гонцом с плохими новостями.  
\- Она сказала, что так всегда и происходит: сначала атакует нижние палубы, потом верхние. И в общем-то послала меня обратно, чтобы не рыпался.   
\- Божечки, с ними точно всё будет в порядке? Им же даже оружия не дали! – взволнованно воскликнул Стотч, смотря то на край борта, то на друзей.  
\- Они не могли им не дать оружия, - возразил Кенни, но как-то не совсем уверенно.  
Стэн закусил губу. Учитывая то, как относились русалки к Кайлу и Эрику, они могли и не дать оружия. Марш озвучил эту мысль вслух, на что получил ещё более обеспокоенные взгляды друзей.  
\- Что нам делать?! Может, спустимся и поможем им? А потом просто вернёмся сюда! – предложил Леопольд, уже делая первая шаги в сторону двери, ведущие внутрь корабля.  
Его зашиворот оттащил Кенни.  
\- Вы стойте здесь. Мне уже точно ничего не будет, а вы можете потерять остатки доверия. Ждите здесь!  
И прежде чем кто-то успел ему возразить, МакКормик взял своё копьё и побежал к двери. Однако далеко уйти он не успел. Пока парни стояли спиной к борту, они упустили тот момент, когда над ними возвысились щупальца, и одно из них схватило Кенни. Выпад был сделан наугад, но крайне точно. Один захват, один вскрик и от подростка осталось лишь копьё.   
Баттерс и Стэн не успели и звука издать, как всё это произошло. Никто не успел ничего сказать.  
Они резко обернулись, но уже ничего не было. Марш тяжело вздохнул:  
\- На этот раз, ему точно пиздец.  
Баттерс с грустью на лице промолчал.  
Капитанша дала сигнал к обороне.  
Щупальца начали постепенно извиваться снова за бортом. И их уже было больше одного. Стотч с Маршем нервно отступили от борта и приняли боевые стойки. Времени на горевание не было, надо было защищаться и спасать свои задницы. Русалки, что были недалеко от них, уже начали наступление и атаковали до того, как щупальца вытянуться и сами перейдут в нападение. Стэн кивнул Баттерсу. Пора и им начать. Синхронно выставив копья, они попытались попасть в присоски, однако выходило лишь махнуть всколзь по ним. Что, впрочем, было вполне достаточно, чтобы щупальца перестали свой медленный ход и начали активно шарить по борту, стараясь найти, то, что их кольнуло. Не давая возможности найти их первыми, парни запрыгали, выставляя вперёд копьё и делая всё более уверенные попытки попасть в болевые места. После пары не совсем удачных выпадов, им это удалось. Они не только попали в присоски, но попали в присоски одного и того же щупальца, что вынудило Кракена его сразу же убрать. Парни триумфально дали друг другу пять.  
\- Это не так уж и сложно! – заметил Стэн, восстанавливая дыхания и примеряясь копьём, чтобы атаковать следующее.  
\- Да! Только не очень удобно, - вздохнул Баттерс, однако жаловаться не планировал. Он лишь обхватил вновь копьё повыше и присоединился к Маршу.  
Однако другие щупальца оказались не такой лёгкой добычей. Они много извивались и намеревались не только поймать парней, но и сбить их с ног. Спустя пару взмахов и уколов им это удалось. Ударившись спиной о доски, Стэн болезненно застонал, выронив копьё. Он чувствовал и понимал, что ничего не сломано после такого падения, однако легче от того не было. Было очень больно. Прежде, чем он успел даже подняться, на него напало щупальце, которое вовремя и успешно отбил Баттерс.   
\- С-спасибо, - сбито поблагодарил Стэн, поднимаясь осторожно на ноги.  
И сразу вновь валиться обратно, когда корабль от столкновения с волной резко качнуло в сторону. Стотчу также не удаётся устоять на ногах. Их накрыло тенью. Стэн ожидал, что сейчас помимо боли от падения он ещё и получит щупальцем по лицу, но это не произошло. Открыв глаза, Марш увидел спину русалки, что защищала их, ловко атакуя враждебные щупальца.  
\- Спрячьтесь внутри, только вниз не спускайтесь!   
Не дожидаясь, когда им это повторят, парни крайне неуклюже поднялись, ползком пройдя некоторое расстояние, и побежали в сторону двери. Как только они захлопнули за собой, они ощутили насколько громко было снаружи. Резкое заглушение звуков ударило им в уши. Пройдя к коморке, в которой они до этого все прятались, они повалились к грязной и влажной стене и пытались перевести дыхание.  
\- Что будем делать? – спросил Баттерс, поглядывая в сторону заслонки, которая была чуть приоткрыта, поэтому шум снаружи был им достаточно хорошо слышен. Русалки сражались и попутно ругались то на английском, то на каком-то своём языке; волны громыхали и угрожающе возносились; ливень шумел и топил всё вокруг; щупальца с противным звуком извивались и атаковали.  
\- Сейчас передохнём и пойдём искать Кайла и остальных, - Марш убрал промокшую чёлку с лица правой рукой. Пустой правой рукой. – Блять, я копьё оставил!  
\- Ты можешь взять саблю Кенни, - Стотч указал на оставленное в углу оружие.  
\- Пойдёт, - кивнул Стэн, не поднимаясь с места. Сражение с щупальцами оказалось более изматывающим, чем он думал. В пылу битвы он не замечал насколько сильно устал. И как сильно болит тело, которое уже не один раз смачно чмокнулось о доски корабля.  
Они замолчали, погружённые в болезненные ощущения своих тел и мысли. Стэн недовольно фыркнул. У него с самого утра было чувство, что день будет поганым. Сначала проспал будильник и не принял вовремя лекарства, потом его любимая футболка покрасилась во время стирки в неуместно чёрный цвет пятнами. За завтраком узнал, что Картман взял тетрадь Венди с её планами и пытался манипулировать этим, за что получил закономерно по заднице, конечно, однако осадок всё равно остался. Тестабургер просила не распространяться об этом, поэтому Марш держал рот на замке, но позволил себе быть немного сучкой. Потом, вместо запланированной поездки на фестиваль, они поехали в парк аттракционов, так как дату мероприятия сместили. Они приехали, переругавшись по пути, пошли сразу же в дом ужасов и вот к чему это всё привело.  
Пока Стэн прокручивал у себя в голове все события своего дня, Леопольд вновь заговорил после достаточно продолжительной паузы:  
\- Знаешь, я, конечно, ожидал, что дом ужасов будет страшным, но не таким образом.  
\- Я вот почему-то наоборот не удивлён. Максимум чему я поражаюсь – это как долго Кенни протянул. Он, конечно, чаще стал доживать до конца со временём началки, но чтобы раненный и не сразу скопытился? Это реально рекорд, - Марш восхищённо покивал головой, отмахиваясь от крутящихся мыслей в голове.  
\- Надо будет его поздравить! – восторженно подхватил Баттерс, уже явно составляя план в своей голове.  
\- Угу, как бы он нам потом за это голову не открутил. И для начала нам бы самим выбраться, - с сомнением протянул парень и поднялся неохотно на ноги. – Погнали. Не хотелось бы потом поздравлять Кенни с тем, что только он и пережил этот день.  
\- Ох блин, - спохватившись, Стотч подскочил и достал кинжала из пояса, что всё это время был на нём. – Я готов, а ты?  
\- Морально я уже умер как только мы решили потратить выходной в этом отсосном парке аттракционом, - пробурчал Стэн со вздохом, взял саблю Кенни и вышел из коморки. И застыл.   
Блять.  
\- А как мы найдём, где вообще пушки-то стоят? – Марш хлопнул себя по голове. Когда он, Кайл и Эрик убегали от русалок по всему кораблю, они успели лишь заглянуть в каюты, которые размещались странным лабиринтом. Он даже сомневался, вспомнит ли он, где находится та каюта, в которой они долгое время прятались и где нашли дневник.  
Однако Леопольд спас ситуацию:  
\- Мы мимо них точно проходили, - задумчиво протянул он - пойдём, думаю, я знаю, где искать!  
И махнув рукой, Стотч повёл Стэна за собой вглубь корабля. Он шёл уверенно, но с частыми остановками, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам и настороженно держа кинжалы в руках. Стэн его прекрасно понимал. Непонятно, чего стоило ожидать, будучи не на палубе и не имея гарантии, что на них не набросятся другие русалки. Они шли почти молча, переговариваясь лишь шёпотом, словно боясь привлечь чьё-то внимание. Хотя, почему словно? Так оно и было.   
Пока они передвигались, Марш не мог не отметить, что метка на руке Баттерса стала сиять особенно ярким, но не режущим глаза светом. В каком-то момент, Стэн поймал себя на мысли, что ему было комфортно от этого сияния.   
\- Ты специально это делаешь? – осторожно спросил парень, не удержавшись, заворожено смотря на метку.  
Баттерс чуть дёрнулся и с недоумением обернулся на друга. Тот указал на руку Стотча. Он охнул и отрицательно закачал головой:  
\- Нет!   
Они остановились и задумчиво рассматривали столь внезапное изменение. Леопольд потряс руку, повертел ею, но никаких изменений не произошло. Пока он проделывал эти махинации, к Стэну пришло внезапное озарение:  
\- Ты говоришь, тебе эту метку дала…корабль? Тебе и Кенни, верно?   
\- А, да. – Стотч нахмурился и сомнением, не совсем уверенный в своей догадке, уточнил – Ты хочешь сказать, что это метка сияет ярче, чем мы ближе к Кенни? Полагаешь, что мы связаны?   
\- Э, нет, куда уж больше, пацаны , - Марш хохотнул. – Тем более, Кенни сейчас у Кракена в желудке, так что точно нет. Я думаю, что метка реагирует на близость к самому этому сердцу.  
\- О! Хорошая мысль, но мы в другой части корабля, Стэн, - виновато пожав плечами, Баттерс открыл дверь рядом с ними.  
Это была чья-то каюта, однако не это было важным. Важным было то, что в этой каюте сидела русалка, которая ела щупальце. Сырое. Пиратка выглядела пойманной врасплох, что значило: это была ненормальная дичь. Или то, чем не стоило бы заниматься во время нападения на корабль.  
Быстрее всех среагировал Стэн, который протараторил:  
\- Приятного аппетита, до свидания.  
Захлопнул дверь и потащил Баттерса куда подальше, пока пиратка не опомнилась и не напала на них. Когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние, Марш резко распахнул первую попавшуюся дверь и затолкал туда Леопольда, а после зашёл и сам. Они оказались в полной темноте на лестнице. Прежде чем парни успели обменяться предположениями, где они могли находиться и что за хрень с той русалкой, они услышали до боли знакомый вопль:  
\- Отъебись от меня!  
Узнать этот голос было невозможно.  
«Эрик!»   
Не мешкая ни секунды, подростки схватили своё оружие покрепче и спустились вниз, на неяркий свет. Оказавшись на просторной площадке, Баттерс и Стэн были не готовы к тому, что они увидели.


	8. Шарады

Из-за полумрака было сложно разглядеть всё, что было внутри помещения, однако достаточно, чтобы бегло осмотреть предметы. Несколько ящиков, убранных к одной из стен, шторка, за которой были сложены порванные вещи от распотрошенных сапог до потёртой шляпы, в стены были вбиты крючки, на которых раньше, скорее всего, и вешали все вещи, но сейчас они были пусты и к тому же проржавели. Также на стенах были подсвечники без свечей. Крейг недовольно вздохнул, повернув голову в сторону спорщиков, сидящих на расстеленном на полу ковре. На ящике, где нашли этот ковёр, сидел сам Такер и отстранённо наблюдал за локальным конфликтом, возникшим из ничего.   
– Просто признай, что ты не понял, – давил Кайл с ухмылкой на лице.  
– Это я не понял?! Я, в отличие от вас, шарю в шарадах! – воспротивился Эрик, взмахнув рукой так, словно хотел убрать эту ухмылку с лица Брофловски буквально, но в последний момент передумал.  
– Заметно, – хмыкнул Крейг, которому надоело всё на свете, особенно попытки Картмана выставить себе круче, чем он есть.   
– Захлопни свой саркастичный ебальник, Такер, тебя вообще никто не спрашивал, – отмахиваясь от парня как от назойливой мухи, цокнул раздражённо Картман. Он всем своим видом говорил, что у него тут приватное свидание с рыжиком и разделять его с кем-то ещё он не хотел. Не то, чтобы это как-то ебало Крейга, особенно сейчас. Он просто хотел домой, но данная функция была отключена в нынешний момент, к его величайшему сожалению.   
– Как и тебя, – заметил Брофловски. Он был прав.   
Не то, чтобы Такер был предвзятым, но ему больше нравилось, когда Кайл был прав, а не Эрик. Хотя в любом случае выбирать чью-то сторону у него не было особого желания и нужды. Кандидат против всех. Кандидат «пошли вы нахуй».   
– Захлопнитесь оба, занудные сучки. Сейчас я всё отгадаю, – Эрик пригрозил Кайлу пальцем и даже не оглянулся на Крейга, продолжив увлекательную игру в шарады.   
– Чё за хуйня тут происходит?!  
Все обернулись в сторону вошедших Стэна и Баттерса. Судя по тому, что в их руках было оружие, а их лица выражали полное непонимание ситуации, они оказались не готовы к тому, что узрели. Крейг усмехнулся. Будучи даже участником событий, он сам бы с трудом мог правильно объяснить всё. Поэтому он лишь пожал плечами, когда отчаянные взгляды пришедших парней направились на него. Они надеялись на адекватный взгляд со стороны, а получили безразличного Такера. И с этим уже ничего не поделаешь, ибо парень уже прошёл ту часть, где его волновало происходящее хоть немного, где он торговался с самим собой, отрицал. Сейчас он пребывал на стадии принятии бытия и ему всё равно. Жив? Охуенно. Убивают? Да и насрать уже, наконец-то это всё закончится, ебать вас в рот.   
Поэтому рупором событий стал Кайл, которому очевидно надоело препираться с Эриком (или он просто хотел взять перерыв):  
– Мы играем в шарады с Кракеном.  
– Чего?!   
Стэн, вжав голову в плечи и раскинув руки в стороны, смотрел на лучшего друга так, словно тот ёбнулся и предлагал ему купить по скидке лимонад на пиратском корабле, где они находились в сексуальном рабстве. С другой стороны, это возможно было бы даже более адекватно.   
– Играем в шарады с Кракеном, – терпеливо повторил Брофловски.   
– Чего, БЛЯТЬ?! – охуевание по-прежнему было главной эмоцией, что отражалась на лице Марша, но теперь к нему добавилась какая-то агрессия, казалось, что аж зубы скрипят.   
– Мы думали, вас русалки на смерть отправили! – воскликнул Леопольд, эмоционально взмахнув руками с кинжалами. Сделал он при этом осторожно, не задевая стоящего рядом с ним Стэна, которому сейчас в любом случае было не до возможной перспективы быть проткнутым кинжалами.   
Наконец, Крейг присоединился к беседе:  
– Мы тоже так подумали, – сказал он таким тоном, словно в глубине души он даже жалел, что это не так.   
– Они втащили нас сюда, дали копья и сказали отбиваться от щупалец. И свалили, – коротко рассказал цепочку событий Кайл. – Этот начал психовать и молоть чепуху, – парень ткнул большим пальцем со спины на Эрика, который возмущённо вскрикнул на такое обвинение. – Этот загундосил, что он нас в Аду прикончит после этого, – Брофловски, также не поворачиваясь, на этот раз указал на Такера.  
Тот абсолютно спокойно пожал плечами. От слов Крейг не отказывался, и это намерение будет с ним до тех пор, пока компашка Стэн не получит реабилитацию в его глазах. А он сомневался, что те исправятся в принципе, поэтому угроза всегда была актуальна.  
– Потом из этих щелей полезли тентакли. И начали эээ «жестикулировать», – Кайл наконец обернулся на Эрика в поисках словесной поддержки, ибо ему явно было сложно подобрать слово для того, чтобы корректно охарактеризовать движения щупалец.  
Действительно, сначала их волнообразные и резкие движения могут показаться бессмысленными, но если смотреть достаточно долго, то в них начнут угадываться какие-то осмысленные жесты. Только для этого нужно быть особенно сосредоточенным, ибо это всё равно трудновато.  
– Кракен щупальцами говорит на языке жестов, – с какой-то особой гордостью произнёс Эрик. Откуда такое довольство было – Такеру непонятно. Ведь именно это обнаружил Кайл, который хорошо знает язык жестов, а не как Картман – 3 слова, 5 пуков, а смысла либо нихуя, либо дохуя. В принципе, поэтому «разговор» с морским чудовищем быстро превратился в шарады. Сначала не специально, а потом вполне намеренно.  
– Да ну нахуй! – воскликнул Стэн и вместе с Леопольдом ошарашено уставились на тентакли и в течение долгого времени не отводили взгляда. В их глазах постепенно приходило понимание того, что да, это так. И на смену охуевания на их лицах отражался искренний и полномасштабный ахуй.  
– Ага, сам удивился, когда понял. Я попытался с ним поговорить, – продолжил Кайл и тут же торопливо уточнил со вздохом. – Да, знаю, это было капец как тупо, но на нас не нападали, догадка у меня была, так что я решил рискнуть.   
– Это было очень тупо, – хохотнул Картман, показав что-то щупальцам, на что они радостно хлопнули друг о друга.  
Такер бы прокомментировал, но желания контактировать с бредом хотя бы частично у него не было. Поэтому он продолжил следить за диалогом и реакцией Стэна и Баттерса. Они хотя бы давали ему ощущение того, что он не один не считает происходящее чем-то нормальным.  
– Короче, Кракен сказал, что он не собирался никого убивать, это всего лишь его очередная попытка подружиться с русалками. Только они все его действия рассчитывают превратно, поэтому и случаются постоянные стычки, – игнорируя комментарий Эрика, продолжил объяснять Кайл, пытаясь изложить тот длинный слезливый монолог, свидетелями которого им пришлось стать. Крейга цепануло, но немного. Эрика очень цепануло, но с каким-то двусмысленным интересом, а Кайла же проняло настолько, что он собирался стать посредником между Кракеном и русалками.  
– Что? Кайл, он утащил Кенни! Он атаковал нас, и это не похоже на защиту! – воспротивился Марш, которому поддакнул Баттерс. Кажется, они видели некоторое дерьмо, но иного характера. Крейг даже не знал, рад он был, что его отправили вниз, а не оставили на палубе под проливным дождём.  
– Кенни тут, – спокойно сказал Кайл.  
– ЧТО?! – воскликнули синхронно Марш и Стотч, окончательно лишаясь любой другой эмоции, кроме «чё блять, блять ЧЁ????»  
– Он тут, – повторил Брофловски и поднялся. Пройдя спокойно к противоположной стене мимо извивающихся щупалец, с которыми крайней активно общался Эрик, и мимо неподвижного Крейга на ящиках, парень отодвинул шторку откуда всем махнул абсолютно точно живой Кенни.   
– Его Кракен нам передал, сказав, что случайно выхватил какого-то человека на палубе. И подлечил его немного, но нужно время, поэтому Кенни пока не может разговаривать, – закончил объяснять Кайла с сочувствующим видом похлопав МакКормика по плечу. Тот растянул губы и со скорбным видом коротко закивал, мол да, такая хуйня.  
Стэн и Леопольд бросали хаотичные взгляды на Кенни, на щупальца, друг на друга. Всё закончилось тем, что Марш потёр переносицу и зашептал «пиздец ёб твою мать», а Баттерс озадаченно держался за лоб, словно ему физически было больно от мыслей. Крейг максимально понимал их обоих и сочувственно похлопал на свободное пространство рядом с собой. Марш с некоторой паузой принял предложение и, забравшись на ящик, рухнул рядом с Такером. Баттерс же сначала подошёл к Кенни, который продемонстрировал ему свою дыру, в которой теперь была какая-то слизь. Скорчив лицо, Леопольд оставил лежать друга в спокойной обстановке и наконец сел рядом со Стэном. Кайл это никак не прокомментировал, собираясь усесться рядом с Картманом. Но тут же подскочил и подбежал к лестнице. Охнув, он повернулся к Стэну и Баттерсу:  
– Дверь открыта?  
Парни просто синхронно кивнули.  
– И…там никто её не охраняет?  
Они покачали головой.  
– Тогда чего мы здесь сидим?! Надо срочно сообщить русалкам о происходящем! – рассерженно вплеснул руками Кайл и схватил Стэна и Баттерса за руки, потянув за собой. – Крейг, Эрик, хрен ли вы сидите?!  
– Я разговариваю! Тебе надо – ты и иди, – Картман заметным энтузиазмом не отличался. И это было неудивительно, учитывая общее отношение русалок к нему. Казалось, что только при мысли о том, что ему снова придётся столкнуться с ними, вызывало у него рвотные рефлексы.  
– Я тоже – пас, – сразу же покачал головой Крейг, абсолютно не имея никакого желания вновь сталкиваться с русалками, у которых он не был на хорошем счету.  
– Хорошо, тогда ждите нас. И проследите за Кенни! – кинув наставление, Брофловски с ярым энтузиазмом потянул Марша и Стотча верх по лестнице. Они не выказывали особого сопротивления, еле как поспевая за энергичным Кайлом.  
– Да, мамочка, – только и бросил ему напоследок Картман, продолжив невозмутимо общаться с Кракеном, как с давней подружкой.  
Крейг тоже решил не менять своего удобного места на ящике и лишь повернул голову в сторону МакКормика, который постоянно морщился от неприятных ощущений. Вид у Кенни был такой, что ему невольно хотелось помочь. Такер вздохнул и неуверенно спросил:  
– Эй, ты там как?   
– Лучше б сдох, – сквозь зубы прокомментировал своё общее состояние парень и судорожно выдохнул, словно его кто-то ударил в живот.  
– Скоро всё будет в поряде, Кенни, не ссы, – подбодрил его Эрик, махнув рукой на щупальца, которые что-то активно показывали, а после вполне красноречиво сложились в фигуру, отдельно напоминающую руку, показывающую большой палец.  
МакКормик вдохнул через нос и с замешкой показал в ответ большой палец. Он явно не верил, в то, что он сегодня вообще будет «в поряде», но выбора у него особого нет. Щупальца радостно всплеснули. Или не радостно. Крейг по-прежнему находил сложным определить конкретные эмоции, что показывал Кракен. И он не был уверен, что хотел бы знать.   
– Слышь, Такер, ты чего хмурый такой? – неожиданно спросил Эрик, повернувшись к сидящему на ящике парня.   
– Это моё лицо, – Крейг приподнял одну бровь. Картмана вообще ничего не смущало? Разве у Такера вообще были причины быть радостным? Но парень нутром чувствовал, что дело несколько в другом.   
– Нет, ты не типично-хмурый, а хмурый, как будто хуй сосал невкусный ха-ха-ха, – заржав от собственной шутки, Эрик ни разу не смутился, когда Крейг раздражённо клацнул челюстью.  
Кенни со своего места коротко хохотнул и тут же болезненно заохал.  
Такер на самом деле надеялся искренне, что ему не придётся вести такие диалоги, и сейчас бы он с удовольствием заигнорил Картмана, но настроение у парня было достаточно паршивое, чтобы найти ответ и сказать его вслух.  
– Ещё твой хуй мне не хватало сосать.  
– Ахпха, уй бля, – тихо заскулил МакКормик после короткого смешка.   
По всей видимости, Эрик ожидал такого ответа, поэтому почти сразу же с высокомерным и самодовольным фырканьем бросил:  
– Пф, тебе только и мечтать о моём хуе, Факер.  
Крейг сморщился.  
– Не замечал за собой мечты о мусоре.  
– Пффффф, ай-йя-йя, сука, – Кенни, по всей видимости, честно пытался сдерживать порывы посмеяться, но получалось у него это плохо, что ему аукалось.   
– Я говорил о своём хуе, а не о твоём, – на этот раз ответ от Картман был с некоторой паузой, однако с прежней невозмутимостью.   
– Слишком много мыслей о собственном хуе, Картман, – с интонацией лечащего психотерапевта заметил Крейг и со вздохом наконец перевёл тему. – Чего ты ко мне прицепился, скучно?  
– Да нет, это вон Кракен интересуется. Чего ты хмурый такой, – Эрик невинно развёл сторону в руки, словно не он сейчас бросал тупорылые фразы и намеренно пытался вывести из себя Такера.  
– И что же ты ему сказал?  
– Что хуй сосал невкусный.  
Кенни еле как сдерживал порывы заржать, с болезненным лицом крутясь на месте. Крейг цокнул и решил не продолжать этот бессмысленный диалог. Изначально даже не стоило бы, но он совершил эту ошибку и уже не вернуть время вспять. Такер демонстративно опустил край чулло и прикрыл глаза, абстрагируясь не только от Картмана с его новым другом, но и от всего мира в принципе.   
Он пытался сосредоточиться на чём-то приятном и не связанным никак с водой, пиратами и русалками. Медленно, но верно его мысли утекали куда-то далеко-далеко. Напряжение с плеч постепенно уходило. Его разум успокаивался и приходил в уютное равновесие, где не было никакого бреда, всё было спокойно, предсказуемо и хорошо. Было даже неважно сколько времени прошло, он абстрагировался настолько, что не слышал ни скрипа досок, не тяжёлых вздохов Кенни, ни щупалец, ни смешков Эрика. Ничего этого не было в его мире на данный момент.  
На лице Крейга даже начала формироваться короткая, но искренняя улыбка. Как резкий гомон и удар двери о стены вывел Такера из транса, заставив вернуться в бренный и тупой мир обратно.  
– Всё! – радостно воскликнул Баттерс, буквально перепрыгивая ступеньки. – Мир!!  
– Да, Кракен мне уже сказал, – отмахнулся Эрик, довольный тем, что он узнал новость сам и раньше, чем донесли.  
– Урааааа, – вяло промямлил Кенни, с тяжёлым вздохом принимая сидячее положение.  
Крейг же вздохнул и спрыгнул с ящика. Мир, безусловно, круто, но вот что их ожидало дальше – интересовало его больше.  
– Нас отправят домой?   
– Да! – преисполненный энтузиазмом, закивал Леопольд.  
– Наконец-то, – облегчённо выдохнул Такер, нутром всё ещё чувствуя, что где-то здесь был определённый подвох, который они все упускали.   
Обернувшись на Кенни, к которому уже подскочил Баттерс, а после Картман, помогающие парню подняться, Крейг решил, что можно выдвигаться. Вот только встав на ступеньки, он осознал, что в душе не ведал, как выйти на палубу. Когда их сюда тащили он не успел даже понять, на каком именно уровне они находятся. А значит, в любом случае придётся идти за троицей. Крейг в очередной раз вздохнул.


	9. Домой

Дождь пошёл на убыль, океан успокоился, и корабль перестал качаться на волнах. Казалось, что и погода успокоилась вместе с участниками событий.  
Когда подростки поднялись на верхнюю палубу, их уже ждали. Картман ожидал этого, но не ожидал, что их будут ждать….так. Все русалки выстроились по обе стороны от двери в шеренгу, в конце которой ждали Капитанша с Авелин. А также Стэн и Кайл, которые активно шушукались между собой, постоянно поглядывая на пираток. Эрик довольно усмехнулся. Такие проводы ему определённо нравились. Если русалки ещё дадут им в подарок за спасение их хвостатых задниц (а парень не сомневался, они спасли пираток от самих себя же, так что как минимум пару артефактов они заслужили). Хотя Эрик в любом случае не уйдёт с пустыми руками. Парень отодвинул ворот своей футболки и посмотрел на метку Кракена. Пока Крейг дремал, а Кенни мучился с процессом заживления, его морской друг (очередной) подарил ему свою метку, и теперь Картман мог позвать его в любое время, когда будет в океане или на море. Это он пока держал в секрете, чтобы потом показать пацанам и посмотреть на их реакцию, а точнее на то, как они сдохнут от зависти. После того как, конечно, он ещё прополощет рот на три раза, ибо привкус рыбы по-прежнему был, и особого удовольствия Эрик от этого не ловил. Он вообще подозревал, что рыба вовсе покинет его обеденный стол навсегда.  
«Ёбанная сука, её бы саму зажарить или потушить на огне», – Картман выловил взглядом Шрам, которая стояла где-то по центру. И она заметила, что парень на неё смотрит. Русалка кровожадно оскалилась. Эрик отложил планы мести немного на потом. Желудок неприятно заурчал, словно инстинктивно ожидал, что в нём снова окажется что-то сдохшее и не прожаренное до нужного уровня.   
Смиренно дойдя до Капитанши вместе с Кенни, Баттерсом и Крейгом, они неуверенно уставились на неё. Мол, что дальше-то?  
Но, слава богу, женщина наконец вышла из своей позы непоколебимой молчаливой статуи и торжественно произнесла:  
– Дамы, сегодня радостный день! Я с облегчением могу сообщить вам, что мы освобождены от уз контракта: можем убивать и есть людей, не отдавая их на жертвоприношение!  
Пиратки радостно захлопали и заулюлюкали. Подростки же наоборот ошарашено уставились друг на друга и напряглись. Им не послышалось, ведь так? Но нет, им точно не послышалось, так как пиратки радостно заголосили об убийстве людей. Картман очень надеялся, что пиратки не захотят их выбрать в пищу прямо сейчас и всё же подождут, когда они свалят. Смотря на некоторые лица женщин, парень испытывал сомнения на этот счёт. Эрика успокаивало лишь то, что он мог попросить Кракена о политическом убежище. Ну, или скорее морском.   
– Помимо этого, мы и наш давний враг – Кракен – заключили соглашение, и теперь мы будем вместе грабить и убивать!   
За бортом показались щупальца, которые с крайним энтузиазмом помахали пираткам. Те отреагировали неоднозначно, но их безусловное доверие своей каптанши явно играла большую роль, поэтому они также поприветствовали Кракена, от чего тот пришёл в безумный восторг. Картман даже смог заметить, как морское чудище пыталось сказать что-то типа «обед из человеческого мяса!». Эрик начал подозревать, что убежище ему обеспечено только в желудке у монстра. Хорошая альтернатива, по сравнению с тем, чтобы быть зарезанным на куски, а после сожранным толпой русалок, но всё равно он бы предпочёл не это. Картман вздохнул и задумался. Он ведь болтал с Кракеном, и тот его очень трепетно назвал своим другом, так? Так. А значит, несмотря на то, что морской монстр любил полакомиться людьми, он был вне опасности.   
Пока Эрик успокаивал себя, сбоку он услышал шёпот Кенни:  
– Какого хуя? Это по плану?  
– Вообще не ебу, чел, но они обещали нас отправить домой, так что давай пока не разводить панику, – в ответ послышался шёпот Стэна, который, судя по тону, готов был первый начать паниковать, но был слишком мёртвым и усталым для этого.  
– Они вообще нам такого не говорили! – добавил Кайл, который выглядел уязвлённым и даже оскорблённым.  
Эрик хмыкнул. Ну конечно, Брофвловски безусловно хотел восстановить справедливость и правду и немного не подумал, что связался с пиратками и морским чудовищем, которые явно не планируют цветочки вместе выращивать. Хотя сам себе Картман мог признать, что тоже немного удивлён настолько быстрым признанием в будущих планах от новообразованной банды. С другой, если они всё равно им что-то подарят, то он готов сделать вид, что этого не слышал. В принципе, даже если и не подарят, тоже вполне готов состроить из себя дурочка. Лучше уйти живым, чем умереть с трофеем (хотя это, безусловно, казалось заманчивым. Но лишь немного).   
– И всё это благодаря этим людям! – наконец продолжила Капитанша, как улеглись радостные крики и вопли.  
Русалки захлопали, но в их взгляде очень чётко читалось, что они готовы сожрать своих спасителей здесь и сразу. Особенно так смотрели русалки, у которых были повязки и недавние раны на теле. Их взгляды были даже более недовольные, чем голодные. Картман проследил за их взглядами. Да, они смотрели на Крейга, Баттерса и Кенни. Утешало, что не его, но утешало мало. Он мог бы упираться много раз прилюдно, но себе он мог признать: Баттерс и Кенни не были ему безразличны, чтобы вот так спокойно реагировать на их потенциальную расправу. А вот Крейг может в принципе пойти нахуй. Эрик резко осёкся.   
Но ведь тогда Крика не будет без Крейга!  
Картман фыркнул себе под нос недовольно.  
Ладно, Крейг может не идти нахуй.  
По крайней мере, не здесь и не фигурально.   
Пока Эрик для себя решал, насколько ему важны его шипперские будни, Капитанша объявила:  
– В знак нашей благодарности, мы преподносим вам дары океана!   
Парень скривился. Эти сучки издеваются? Видимо, да, ибо именно ему русалка всучивала огромную корзину морепродуктов. Хвосты рыбы язвительно лезли ему в лицо. Вторую такую же корзину вручили Крейгу, у которого вид был такой, будто он надорвётся. К нему на помощь поспешил рядом стоящий Баттерс, обхватив корзину с противоположной стороны. Такер благодарно кивнул ему. Картман самодовольно усмехнулся, отмахнувшись от мерзкой рыбы, чья морда словно норовила ему залезть на лицо. Он может и не имел большого визуального прогресса на тренировках, но зато он не такой задохлик, как Такер.  
– А также наши личные дары.  
Картман тут же заинтересованно вытянулся. Вот это уже было интересно!   
Кайлу протянули красиво украшенный топорик, очень схожий с тем, который парень ещё в начале их приключений использовал.   
«Пиздец, ему же и иглы лучше в руки не давать», – обеспокоенно подумал Эрик. Ему даже не стыдно было признать, что когда у злого Брофловски оказывались острые предметы в руках, то это его пугало до усрачки. Не без причины, в общем-то. Многие разделяли его страх. По крайней мере, Картман так считал, ибо только суицидник не боялся бы Кайла с ножом. А теперь у того ещё будет целый топор!  
Стэну вручили шикарно украшенную рапиру и сменили платок на голове на более привлекательную и чистую ткань. Русалки очевидно были крайне благосклонно настроены к парню. Картман ощутил укол зависти. Вечно Маршу везёт с тем, чтобы без особых стараний оказывается в фаворитах и получает кучу крутых плюшек и нормальное отношение.  
Баттерсу вручили небольшой, но с виду шикарных набор кинжалов, который был даже лучше и острее тех, что у него были на поясе. Их ему тоже разрешили оставить.  
«Если мне ничего не дадут, то надеюсь Баттерс хоть не зажопит. Куда ему столько кинжалов?!» – Картман искренне недоумевал. Он знал своего друга и был уверен, что тот либо повесит все кинжалы на стену, как трофей, в своём гараже, либо же попрячет и будет в самые неожиданные моменты доставать их. К примеру, когда они в следующий раз попадут на пиратский корабль, где русалки будут пытаться их сначала принести в жертву, потом закормить сранной рыбой, а после отдать на милость морскому чудищу.  
Кенни вручили отполированную серебряную саблю, которую он сразу же убрал за пояс и неожиданно крайне громко выдохнул, словно в него кто-то вселился. Да так, что все от него шарахнулись. Прежде чем кто-то успел спросить, то за нахрен это был, на его животе появилась огромная метка Кракена. Картман её сразу узнал: у него похожая была на груди.  
«Блядь!» – выругался парень. Ну и чем ему теперь выёбываться?! Его метка в разы меньше той, что расползлась у МакКормика на месте дыры, с которой он проходил весь день.   
– Большое спасибо, что вы нам помогли: вся моя команда и сама Элизабет отныне благосклонны вам – Капитанша коротко усмехнулась – на некоторое время. А теперь позвольте выполнить обещание и отправить вас домой. Прощайте.  
Капитанша, которая, в отличие от других, даже не дёрнулась от неожиданного пугающего вдоха Кенни, хлопнула в ладони. Женщины не сговариваясь оцепили парней в кругу и сдали пронзительный визг.   
И наступила темнота.  
А после также мгновенно, как пропал свет, всё вновь вернулось на круги своя. Буквально. Эрик даже не успел понять, что произошло. По ощущениям, он моргнул, оглох и оказался в другом месте: настолько это перемещение было молниеносно и незаметно.  
Удивлённо рассматривая свои дары от русалок, парни стояли как вкопанные у здания с надписью «Дом ужасов» под фонарями и мигающими гирляндами. Уже был поздний вечер, если не ночь Никто из них, по всей видимости, также, как и сам Эрик, не успел толком осознать, как это произошло, где они, кто они вообще, какого хрена у них в руках вот это всё и что теперь вообще с этим делать. Первым голос подал Картман, водрузив свою гору морепродуктов в руки Кайла, который от неожиданности лишь чудом не выронил всё:  
– Вы как хотите, а я пошёл катать жалобу. Мне нужно куда-то высраться по этой ситуации и кому-то предъявить за это. И пусть только попробуют мне компенсацию не выплатить за произошедшее!!  
Стэн поправил свою косынку, сползавшую ему на голову, и скептично поинтересовался:  
– И как ты им что-то докажешь? Да и работники аттракционы же не причём, только русалки и проклятие.  
Эрик нехорошо улыбнулся. Уж если, чтобы заработать чью-то благосклонность ему приходилось много и долго стараться, придумывая порой дикие многоходовочки, то вот заставить кого-то быть виноватым и ответственным за определённые события – ему раз плюнуть. Тем более, ему действительно надо было куда-то деть своё раздражение и гнев на русалок, а цапаться с друзьями у него не было настроения: он и так с ними провёл весь день.  
– Поверят и ещё как.  
Несмотря на то, что некоторые явно сомневались в этом, однако никто останавливать парня не стал, позволив ему выводить бедный персонал.  
Жестоко с их стороны, но им ли не пофигу после всех событий.  
– Сколько с ним тусим, всё равно поражаюсь его умению требовать от людей что-то, даже когда сил нет, – почесав подбородок, Марш повернулся к парням. – Я лично хочу домой и спать. С меня на сегодня достаточно.  
– С меня тоже. Чтоб я ещё раз помогал пиратам! Мне ещё эту корзину заносить к Картману, я ебал, – Кайл недовольно что-то добавил себе под нос, однако расслышать этого никто не смог. Никто даже не спрашивал, зачем ему вообще это делать, ведь и так было всё понятно. А если и непонятно, то лучше и не лезть в эти брофлокартманские не-пойми-на-что-похожие-отношения. Друзья? Враги? Друвраги? Или нечто иное? Хрен их разбери! Да и мало кому хотелось с этим разбираться.  
– Давай помогу.  
Стэн взялся за ручку корзины с одной стороны. Кивнув, Кайл взял с другой, и они оба опустили корзину на вытянутые руки вниз.   
– Спасиб, чел.   
– Без проблем, чел. Можем, кстати, завалится ко мне сегодня: обсудим произошедшее, поговнимся на пираток и Кракена, порубимся в приставку. Ребят, вы как? – Марш повернулся к Кенни и Баттерсу, которые уже оккупировали корзину Крейга с двух сторон и с большим интересом, чем сам Такер, рассматривали морепродукты.  
– Я за! Чур спиздим парочку рыбок из корзины нашей драмаквин, – хлопнув пару раз по бокам сома, которого парень держал за ус, Кенни хитро подмигнул.  
– Я тоже!   
Баттерс радостно хлопнул клешнями лобстера.  
– А твои предки? – с сомнением спросил Кайл. Все знали, что не так-то просто было порой Леопольду остаться у кого-то с ночёвкой.   
– Скажу, что проект надо делать, а у тебя как раз необходимый материал. И только у тебя, – Стотч приложил клешню к своим губам и невинно подмигнул. – Да и я хочу тоже всё обсудить! Вы так и не объяснили, что за журнал вы нашли!  
Стэн был рад таким ответам. Однако оставался ещё один.  
Крейг удивлённо заморгал, когда пристальный взгляд Стэн оказался направлен на него.   
– Я – пас. Без обид, но я хочу прожить остаток дня без возможности получить саблю в жопу.   
– Предпочитаешь более мягкие продолговатые предметы? – МакКормик предусмотрительно сделал шаг в сторону от Такера, непринуждённо продолжая играться рыбой в руках под тихое хихиканье Баттерса и Стэна.  
Крейг смерил Кенни нечитаемым взглядом. Задумался на мгновение. Пожал плечами.  
– Ну, да, – короткая пауза. – Полагаю, больше никаких ехидных комментариев не будет? Тогда я пошёл, – встав полубоком, Такер посмотрел на сома и лобстера в руках у МакКормика и Стотча. – Можете оставить этих себе.   
Леопольд радостно улыбнулся. За то короткое время, что он держал бедного дохлого лобстера в руках, он уже успел ему понравится и пригреться на груди (и теперь на рубашке красовалось мокрое вонючее пятно, которое, впрочем, было не особо заметно на фоне промокшей до нитки одежды). Возможно, в доме Стотчей в ближайшее время появится аквариум, где будут тусить ракообразные и делать самостоятельно щёлк-щёлк клешнями. Или же заживут в гараже Баттерса, где ракообразные присоединяться к армии пушистых миньонов. Парень ещё не решил.  
Пока же Леопольд лишь махал конечностью лобстера вслед уходящему парню в чулло, который просто опустил корзину на землю и поволок её так.  
– Пока, Крейг!   
– Заебись, пожрём! – не менее радостно, чем Стотч, удивился Кенни, и дабы не отставать от коллектива, парень помахал Крейгу вслед усом сома. И внезапно застыл с возгласом «бля!».  
– Ты чё? – синхронно спросили Стэн и Кайл.  
– Я почку на корабле оставил!!   
– Братан, не отчаивайся. Люди и с одной живут. И хорошо питаются, – Брофловски ободряюще похлопал свободной рукой МакКормика по плечу.  
Марш и Стотч активно закивали и поддержали эту мысль, мол да, ничего страшного, если что можно даже и вторую продать!  
– На крайняк ты всегда можешь умереть, – в конце добавил Кайл задумчиво.   
Никому это не понравилось. Но все знали, что так-то он прав. Но так-то он мог и промолчать. Брофловски натянуто улыбнулся.   
– Но лучше не надо.  
И с этим уже были все согласны. Ведь не каждый раз так получается, что после умопомрачительного приключения Кенни остаётся жив. И даже после.   
Закончив обсуждать эту тему, друзья развернулись в сторону машин. Им ещё предстояла поездка домой и целая ночь на обсуждение произошедших событий.  
Или крепкий-крепкий сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем тем, кто читал это недоразумение!


End file.
